Remember Me?
by shybearr
Summary: Elena lived in Oak Hill all her life. She finally followed her dreams and went to school in New York City for writing. When she comes home in the summer after one year in school, she reunited with everyone. Including her best friend/ex; Stefan. He is determined to make her stay in Oak Wood instead of leaving again. What could go wrong? RATED M FOR A REASON SE/Klaroline/DE AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

I drove on the familiar gravel road that lead to my parents beautiful farm house. If there was anything about the unusually small town of Oak Hill, Tennessee that I actually liked was my parents' house. It was surrounded by green grasses, and patched flowers. On the edge of the grass, was evergreen trees that outlined the huge back yard we have. Let me restate : had. I didn't live there anymore. Nor did I want to. New York offered me a lot more than that tiny town did.

I was resenting this trip already. The mosquitos seemed to love my blood more than any one else's. Little fuckers. Not even the toughest bug spray could make them stop. They were ruthless. Ever since I stepped outside in the Tennessee atmosphere from the airport, the trip was hell. I was tired, and cranky, and let's not forget stressed the fuck out. The summer just started, yet I found myself trapped in homework due in 4 months.

Finally, the house appeared in my fission, and there stood the house itself. My father never let the house age. God forbid there was a crack in the paint. In the front yard, Millie ran around with Jeremy. Jeremy looked so big. In 3 months, he'd be a senior. He looked up, and waved and I waved back happily. He was beginning to look like my dad. I pulled into the drive way, and parked my car. Jeremy met me at the car door, and greeted me with a bear hug.

"Hey," I hugged him back.

"Hi Elena," he squeezed tighter. "I missed you."

When did my brother become this strong? His hug was actually making me lose breath.

"Hey Jer?" I managed

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I'm only so fragile. Loosen up muscle man," he finally released me, and I caught my breath. "What have you been lifting? 3 tons?" I grabbed his huge arm.

"Does it look like I'm getting big?" He smiled as he flexed his muscles. I nodded. "Yes!" he smiled.

"What's it for?" I asked. I made my way to the trunk of the car to get out my suitcases.

"Nothing. I've been working at Dad's shop with Matt and Stefan since April. I'm glad I'm getting bigger," he smiled at me and took a bag from my hands. "Mom and dad are inside, with some others."

Jeremy winked at me. I hated surprises more than anything. A coming home party was something I told my mom again and again to avoid. Obviously, her of all people wouldn't listen. I rolled my eyes as Jeremy walked towards the house. I was left alone, staring at the many places where I shared so many memories. I couldn't believe the tire swing was still up. It hung from the old rope just like it had when I was 7. I glanced toward the back yard, and the tree next to my window stood tall. I remember climbing down that tree many times from countless numbers of parties.

I grabbed 2 bags from my back seat, and began walking towards whatever was inside. I swung the screen door open, and a scent of Barbeque, Pecan Pie, and Lemonade filled my nose. My stomach rumbled and hunger teased me. Another thing I loved about here was the food. I made my way down the hallway, and into the kitchen. My mom was the first one to grab me.

"Hello, darling," she sniffled in my ear. When she pulled away, a tear fell from her eye, but she wiped it away. She didn't look a day older than when I left.

Beside her was my father, who gave me a kiss on the check, and whispered "There's more people outside." I silently nodded to him as a thanks for the warning.

Caroline stood against the island just behind my dad. She smiled brightly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. She trapped me in her arms and rocked me back and forth.

"Don't even tell me about the friends in New York. I don't want to hear how much better they are then me," she said as she took me by the shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"What are you talking about? I could never find another you anywhere else," I responded. She tilted her head back and laughed.

"Bonnie couldn't make it," she said as she began to frown. "I guess the reunion has to be on Monday. She's with her dad's family. She said she couldn't wait to see you though!"

I smiled back at Caroline and nodded. I forgot how much I missed her optimistic personality. Everything about her was lively. He curly blonde her fell lazily but perfectly below her shoulders. Her bright eyes lit up all the time. I couldn't believe she stayed in Tennessee. She used to tell me about how she wanted to be a fashion designer, and start a huge company. Bonnie would be her business manager, and I'd be her publicist.

"Okay. Well I'll let you got outside and see everyone else. Your mom is working me to the bone. Can you believe I've been working since 10 and no pay. That's a whole 4 hours!" Caroline's sarcasm makes me chuckle.

"Your mom will love it! " My mom hit Caroline's arm with hers as she started chopping more pecans. "Go outside and see your guests! Now, young lady." My mom pointed to the back door. I hesitantly turned around toward the door before I finally opened it. Matt was sitting at the picnic table on the stone patio playing cards with my aunt Jenna. He stood up and hugged me before lending me to my aunt.

"Hi honey," she squeezed me and let me go. "How was New York?"

My aunt was really the only one who cared about New York. Everyone hated that I went. But Jenna supported me. "It was fun! School was good."

"I heard. Your mom has instant bragging rights. She is very proud of you," she said to me as she sat back down. "I know she seems disappointed you left home, but she knew it's what you wanted to do."

After about 10 minutes, I finally greeted everyone, and told them all the same things. "Yes, it was fun. There are a lot of people. I loved school." It was starting to get a bit annoying though. After I got the okay from my mom, me and Caroline walked out to my car and got the remainder of my bags.

"So was there anyone cute there?" Caroline was glowing with expectation.

"Eh, not really. I mean there was this one kid named Ralph. He was okay. A little nerdy.." I began to trail off.

"Oh no! Don't lower your standards! I hear there are a lot of hotties in the city. You just have to look at the right places," she gave me a knowing glance. "Like in Starbucks!"

I laughed as Caroline went on about how to pick up hot guys. "How do you know so much, yet manage to stay single?"

"Ok, bitch. Don't put it lightly!" she yelled in a joking way. "It's hard, but I resist the ways of men. Until, of course, I find prince Charming."

"Prince Charming isn't real, Care," I laughed. We finally reached my room, and it was empty with my made bed, an empty drawer, a vacant closet, and my plain bureau. I began to unpack, and Caroline continued.

"A girl can dream!" she shaid as she unzipped a suitcase.

"A lot of dreams for one girl, don't cha think?" I laughed.

"Nope. I don't. I have high expectations. That will make my life much more happier," she said as if it were obvious. Caroline did have high standards. She dated one of the hottest kids in our school; Tyler Lockwood. After his parents moved to Ohio, and he got excepted to Ohio state, he left. Caroline got over it quickly, even though I heard her crying in the bathroom the night it happened.

"Holy shit, Elena. How much stuff do you have?" Jeremy came into my room almost toppling bags on his arms.

"Just… basic necessities.." I murmured. A bad of lip glossed fell from on bag and spilled onto the floor. Jeremy looked down and chortled.

"Basic necessities my ass. That's about 12 lip shit in one little bag.," he dropped the bags on my bed and smiled at me. "Enjoy. That was the last of it."

I continued unpacking my bags, when I realized I forgot my purse. "Jer! You forgot my purse!" I yelled out.

"No, I have it," I heard a voice say from outside my room door. He leaded on the frame of my door. His arms were folded and one hand held my bag. His arms bulged out of his short sleeve shirt, and his V-neck T-shirt showed enough to know what was laying under the shirt. Stefan smiled, with his sandy hair on top of his head. "Look at you, Miss. Elena Gilbert."

I took my bag from him and smiled "Hello Salvatore."

He raised an eyebrow. Looking at Stefan brought so many memories back to me. Too many to count, yet too many to forget. I blocked out each of those moment, and made my way back to the bags that looked like Mount Everest on my bed.

"Did you pack for the rest of your life?" He said letting himself in my room.

"Ha-ha Stefan. I'm staying for the summer. If you knew any better, you'd know it's better to take more than less," I returned.

"Oh yeah. You're staying this summer. You think you can handle it? You seemed to go from small town girl to city girl in the matter of a month. Will you survive?" he mocked me, an I gave him a harsh glance.

"Of course I will," I said. Although I missed New York, how bad could Tennessee be? It was only for 4 months. Even though I did hate it here, I could handle it for my parents.

"Whatever," Stefan put his hands up in defeat. After sitting silently on my bed, he finally got up and went to my door. "I give you a month 'til you're in denial,"

"Oh shut up, Stef!" Caroline laughed.

"How long do you think, Care?" She stayed silent folding shirts.

"I give her a month and a half," she finally said. I looked at her in disbelief as her and laughed.

"You guys suck!" I finally laughed. Caroline nudged me.

"Care! Come down! I need help!" My mom yelled up the stairs. Caroline looked at me with fear.

"She's back!" I laughed at Caroline as she walked out of the room. My eyes caught a glimpse of Stefan as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

When Caroline finally got downstairs, Stefan let out a sigh.

I looked up at him and laughed. "May I help you?"

"No," walked next to me and helped me un-pack. "Are you excited to be back?"

The question caught me off guard. Was I excited to be back? There were parts of Oak Hill I missed, but I hated it here. No one asked me this question yet. I sort of knew Stefan would be the one to ask. He was the first one I told when I got excepted to Bradshaw University. He was also my boyfriend before I left. But right now wasn't the time to think about that. He was just a friend. I talked to him may times during the school year. He told me about a girl named Katherine, and since we were best friends before, I listened. Even though I was completely heart broken, I was happy for him.

"Sorta, yeah." I smiled. "How's that girl Katherine?"

"Eh," he said. "Haven't really talked to her. She's been in Florida since April Vaca. She's coming back in a week though. So I'll tell you then!"

I smiled, because he seemed like he was doing good. I wasn't, but he was. That's all that mattered. I heard my mom call our names from the first floor. He gave me a look and I gave him the same look back.

"She calls," He laughed. I laughed along. As we started to walk out of the room, he turned around and hugged me. "I missed you Elena."

Every nerve in my body sang. I eased into his hug, and then he let me go.

"I missed you too, Salvatore," I smiled, still stiff from the hug. He turned out of the room, leaving me standing there still high off his smell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt was sitting next to Rebekah Mikaelson. I had heard they began dating, and I knew they were always good for each other. Rebekah came into Oak Hill High when she was about 15. She was so exotic to everyone else with her English family. Her accent was one you could listen to all day.

Rebekah smiled at me, and got off of the couch. She approached me with wide arms and she pulled me in for a hug. We were always close friends.

"Look at you," she said as she grabbed my shoulders to get a good look at me. "You look so… stressed out."

I rolled my eyes, and snorted. "Thanks. Everyone wants to hear that."

"I never said you wanted to hear it. But you needed to. There's a fire tonight at Cedar hill. You should go, and get your mind off of some things. Enjoy, and relax," Rebekah flipped her straight blonde hair behind her shoulder, and looked at me with her bright blue eyes. "It's not an offer, dear." She winked at me and turned to Matt again.

I made my way to the kitchen, and my mom stood there with a bowl full of homemade corn bread and Chile.

"Would you be a doll, and go put this outside so people can help themselves?" My mother didn't have a Tennessean accent. She came from North Carolina, but loved Tennessee way more. I didn't know why.

"Yes mom," I answered as I grabbed the plate from her hands. The humid summer air hit me hard when I got outside. Another pro about New York was it wasn't so hot that you felt like you might die of a stroke.

"Look at you, Elena Gilbert," I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around and smiled. He stood ahead me, with open arms.

"Damon!" I smiled as I hugged him. Damon hugged me back, favorably. His dark hair was a bit shorter than the last time I saw him. It was always a midnight black on his light skin. Whenever I looked at him, all I saw was his beautiful blue eyes.

"Elena," he tightened me in the hug. "How long has it been?"

"Too long," I answered. I missed Damon a lot. He was like my big brother. He would always give me advice on how to handle situations. He stood by me. Damon always told me how perfect me and Stefan were together. After we broke up, he told me that I'd be okay. I listened to him. It was always me, him, and Stefan when we were younger. We were the 3 musketeers. I so happened to fall in love with Stefan sophomore year after he danced with me at the Midsummer's Dance. I had developed a stronger feeling for him.

I used to tell myself it was stupid to love your best friend, but it wasn't. Loving my best friend was the best thing that ever happened to me. He knew everything about me, and I knew everything about him. People also said it'd be different because of Damon, but they were wrong about that too. Damon began to date some girl named Vicky. She seemed okay. I didn't like her much because she came off as a slut to me. But, for Damon, I handled her on our numerous double-dates. She tried so hard to be "one of us" as she's say. She broke it off with Damon when I was a senior. He didn't take it hard at all.

"How has school gone so far?" Me and Damon started walking off the porch toward the huge field that laid behind my house. It was a narrow, yet long field. There was one hill, and on top of that hill was the willow tree where me, Damon and Stefan spent a lot of our times. Yet, only me and Stefan's memories stood out. As friends, and lovers. I could tell Damon was heading in that direction. I should have told my mom I'd be MIA, but I decided to carry on.

"It's school," I shrugged. "But I love New York. It's so busy, and exciting." Damon laughed at my enthusiastic tone.

"I knew you'd love it there. You were always that sort of person. Once you found out there was more to offer than little ol' Oak Hill, you were out," Damon was right. My Senior year was about getting out of Tennessee and into the real world. Everyone supported me, but not everyone agreed. Damon, though, he understood. If it wasn't for the Salvatore Car Business, he'd be gone too.

"That's right. Damon, there is another world out there. There are people, and places that you can't even imagine. I have no idea why you stayed here," he gave me a waning smile.

"Sometimes I wish I could. Just run off, into the unknown," he smirked. "But, what do they have to offer me? I took over my father's business. That's as good as I'm going to get, 'Lena. I was never good in school. I just scraped by. But with you? There is so much out there for you. You can become magnificent things with your talent. People will want you to work for them. You'll have so many friends. You're made for that kind of life. Not many of us here, in Oak Hill, get out. Not because we don't want to, but because it's somewhere we know. Somewhere we are familiar with. Somewhere where nothing really changes except the Mayor, or lunch special at Lucie's Diner."

I laughed at him. He was right. Everyone was so grounded here. They were unpretentious. I, of course, couldn't stand the same thing for too long. I got bored. And this town was the definition of boring. Not many people came in, not many people went out.

"I guess you're right," I said finally. He nodded at me and smiled again.

"So did you make any new friends?"

"So many," I laughed.

"Well that's good!" He said. We came up the tree faster than I expected. Talking to Damon made me remember the old times, when I'd vent about so many things, and he'd listen. That's what Damon was. A listener. And he understood, even when he had no idea what you were saying. He gave you advice, he listened to your problems, and he helped you. I didn't find many Damon's in Bradshaw, so having him now was all I really needed. He sat down under the tree, and I sat with him.

As I looked out, I jotted down a pro about Oak Hill in my head. The views were beautiful. Evergreen trees scattered throughout my sight, as I looked ahead of me. The sun, and not crowded by too many clouds. The birds seemed to sing the same song as last summer. The air smelt fresh, and a little damp. Then I looked at my house. I loved my parent's farm house. It was a perfect size, with a back yard patio, and in ground pool. Tree's spread in the perimeter of my yard, and old Sal. Old Sal was the tree next to my room. We named it old Sal because it reminded Caroline of salutes as I constantly thanked the tree from being conveniently next to my room, so I could escape for many nights..

Damon sighed, and I looked over at him. "What?"

He smiled and draped his arm around my shoulder. "I'm just glad your back, Len."

He knew he hated when he called me Len. The nickname was the same pronunciation as "lane", and he called me it because in 4th grade, Jimmy Tatum had a huge crush on me. He called me Len. I nudged him with my elbow and he laughed.

"Where were you?" I approached my mom as I walked into the house. She didn't seem too concerned.

"I was with Damon. Catching up, yanno?" I pressed my lips together, as my mom handed me a lemonade pitcher.

"Sounds fun. Would you go put this outside? I guess everyone is loving the lemonade extra today," she smiled at me, and I nodded.

"Mom, the chips need a refill," Jeremy said as he entered the kitchen sweating and holding a basketball. He was breathing heavy.

"Oh, Jer. Why are you so mucky?" My mom grabbed a napkin and whipped his face. "Clean up darling." Jeremy kept trying to move out of my mom's reach, as his checks got a brighter red color.

"Mom, stop," he said.

"Elena, honey. Go fill the chip bowl up, please. After the Lemonade, of course,"

"What about Jeremy? He's probably the one eating them all," I gave Jeremy a hassling look, and he mocked me.

"I'm playing basketball," he said as he dribbled the ball on the floor. He stuck his tongue out me, instantly making me roll my eyes.

"Hey! No bouncing that thing in the house," my mom yelled as he walked out of the front door to our basketball hoop. She glanced at me, then said "Hurry, darling. The people are dying."

I missed my mom. I also kind of missed my brother. My mom was such a caring person to everyone. Once, Jeremy had a track meet, and my mom came with about 20 pitchers of water for the boys, and boxes of pizza for after the meet. I kissed her on the check before I walked out. She looked at me, a bit muddled, but smiling.

"What was that for, honey?" she said as she mixed cookie dough in the bowl in front of her.

"I missed you," I smiled.

"I missed you too, baby," she stopped mixing and then hugged me. "Now go." She said waving her hands, pretty much shooing me off. I laughed again, and went outside.

Con about Oak Hill; Stefan was there. He sat at the table next to Caroline. He was laughing at a joke that had to be exceptionally funny, because his smile lit up my insides to a point where I felt like I was glowing. He glanced up at me, and our eyes met for just a second. God, his eyes studied me and I felt his glimpse in the pit of my stomach.

Then, the lemonade was everywhere. It was on my pants. It was on his shirt. A little was in Caroline's hair. And, I'm pretty sure Mille was licking some off of my Aunt Jenna's hand. I was so lost in the moment I didn't realize the majority of it was on me.

"Oh, gosh Elena," Caroline chuckled as she stood up with napkins in her hands. I sighed loudly. "It's all over you."

"Still a klutz?" Stefan wiped the table with paper towels. His arms flexed, and I found the willpower to look away.

"I guess so," I muttered when I was really thinking _Only around you because you're so perfect, you dick._ But thankfully, the thoughts stayed locked in my mind. I'd only admit to myself that I still loved Stefan, but only in my head. It kept me contained. I knew that right when I said it out loud, I'd lose it. Reason why I hadn't told Damon about my nonstop, yet unfortunate feelings for his brother.

Caroline finally wiped me off as much as she could, and helped Stefan with the table. "I'm going to change," I managed to say while my heartbeat was beating tightly in my chest and my cheeks burned.

"Don't change," My mom came from behind me, as she rubbed flower on her apron. "Put on your bathing suit. Go swimming."

I quickly declined my mom's offer with a head shake, but Caroline interrupted me before I could be able to say anything.

"That sounds so fun! C'mon Elena. Let's go get changed," Caroline placed her hands on my shoulder.

"See I would but I don't have a bathing suit-"

"Well, what a coincidence, I bought a spare," Caroline's sarcastic tone wasn't recognized by my mom. Instead, she nodded profusely, and motioned us in the house.

"But I don't want to leave Stefan-" I said, as I turned around to come up with a different excuse.

"Oh, don't worry about me 'Lena," Stefan pulled his shirt over his head, presentation his angel like abs. I saw his tattoo he on his shoulder that he got 2 summers ago. "I'm all set." He winked at me and jumped into the vacant pool. My body went lifeless as Caroline dragged me to my house.

"I'm starting to believe you and him are starting a scheme against me," I said as we arrived in my room. "Some kind of gang or cult that is titled "Let's Tease Elena."

"Fuck, you must have saw the Facebook page," she shook her head in lightheartedly.

"I'm serious!" I said as she handed me a 2 piece bathing suit.

"Two piece.." I said as I speculated.

"Yes two piece," she said as if she were disordered. "You have a kick-ass body. Show it off."

"Yeah, I'd rather not," I dropped the bikini on my bed and turned for the door.

"Uh, no," Caroline blocked the door, and smiled at me. "Get your little a-"

I gave Caroline a look. "I mean butt," she smiled "into that bathing suit I picked out for you. That matches your skin tone perfectly, if I do say so myself."

Did I really want to go through Caroline's tantrum? No, that was the last thing I needed. Caroline's rages were worse than a stampede of cannibalistic apes. She would not stop until it was in her approval. She'd go to the ends of the Earth to get what she needed.

I turned around towards my bed, and obeyed like a dog.

"Good girl," Caroline sang as she skipped to my personal bathroom. "If I get out, and you're still wearing you lemonade suit, I will take extreme measures."

"They get worse than this? Pretty much locking me up until you get what you want?" I picked up the bathing suit to look at it again. I think Caroline got the closest thing to nude that she could.

"Much worse," she smiled and disappeared behind my bathroom door. I sighed loudly and got the bathing suit on. Just in time to.

Caroline came out of the bathroom, holding he bathing suit strings up. "Can you tie this for me 'Lena?"

I grabbed the stings from her hand, and began to knot them. Her phone buzzed on my bed. I glanced down, to fine Niklaus Mikaelson's name on her phone.

"Klaus?" I opened my mouth in shock, and exhilaration. Klaus was really good looking. He was the older brother of Rebekah. He had the same hot accent, and a to-die-for smile.

She rapidly snatched her phone of the bed and smiled blushingly. "Maybe."

"Tell me more!" I hit her on the shoulder. My smile was spread across my face.

"Tonight. I'll sleep here and we can have a girls night. Watch the Notebook?" she began walking out the door. "But only if you come swimming!"

I rolled my eyes, with my smile still on my face. "Okay," I giggled.

We got outside, and Caroline spent no time delaying the pool. She ran and cannonballed into the wavy ocean. I was surprised to see Matt and Rebekah in the pool. Rebekah hated pools. I guess Matt changed her because she was smiling happily. My aunt Jenna's feet were dipped into the pool, as her hand held my former history teacher, Mr. Saltzman. Considering he was my soon to be uncle, I called him Ric.

Stefan was talking with Matt and Damon. She swished his hair to the side so it was out of his face, and I didn't care who watched me look at him. Stefan peeped at me quickly, and did what looked like a double take. Then he stared at me.

That was when I remembered what bathing suit I had on.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt my cheeks get hot. He was staring at me in this slut suit. Oh my god, this was humiliating. Okay, what should I do first? Get a towel? No, don't be stupid. Just go jump in. I rapidly walked to the pool, and hopped in. The cold water felt like a god against my hot skin. I heard the bubbles around me in my ears, and I emerged to the surface. Since I was on the shallow end, I stood up, and the water came to my waist, but I bent in the water so it went to my neck.

"Hey," Stefan said and he walked toward me.

"Hey," I said. My voice was shaky, but he didn't realize it. Thank god.

"Nice, ah, bathing suit," he chuckled. He got to the edge of the pool, and rested his elbows on the siding.

"Caroline picked it out," I rolled my eyes.

"I could have guessed that, 'Lena," he sank deeper into the water. "Remember when we had races?"

"Obviously," I flicked a piece of my soaked hair behind my shoulder. "I always beat you."

"Well I was young then. I bet I could beat you now," his face had competition written all over it.

"I bet you couldn't," I snorted.

"Then it's a bet. Whoever makes it to the other end of the pool first, wins," he crossed his arms.

"Fine. But what's a game without a prize?"

"Whoever wins can ask the other anything in the world. The other person has to answer it truthfully. Under the oath of our friendship,"

"Sounds good!" I laughed. I thought about what I'd ask him. It'd be something stupid like "What's your favorite color," or "What's your favorite food/ movie/ drink/song." I knew the answers to all of them. His favorite color has been blue all his life. Oreo s were definitely his favorite food. If you didn't know that, you didn't know him. Every kid in our school knew his obsession. He says his favorite movie is die hard, but I know it's The Notebook. He could drink Arizona Iced tea for the rest of his life, and every time Wanted by Bon Jovi or Don't Stop Believing by Journey comes on in the car, he turns it up and screams the lyrics. It's totally off pitch and sounds horrible, but I loved it. But his favorite songs were hard. He had a lot. If he tells you he hates She Will Be Loved, he's lying to you.

I obviously knew everything about this kid, or close to it. I could always ask a personal question, but my pussy self would never do it. Then I thought what he we ask me. And what my answers would be to each question I could think of. He knew the basics, but he didn't know I still loved him. He didn't know that the essay I had to write to get into Bradshaw was about him and I. He didn't know I used to stare at my phone at 12 o'clock at night, wishing I could find the courage to call him and tell him I missed him. But every time we shared a phone call, all that ever came out was "How are you?" and "How's everyone?" He didn't know how I felt, and I liked it that way. It was easier for the both of us. He had Katharine. I had pride. And that pride wouldn't let me tell him, in fear of rejection. He deserved better than the girl that left him for herself. Any girl would be lucky to have Stefan. I blew it, and I hoped no girl would do the same mistake I did on letting it go.

"Okay, I'll count down from 3, and we will go. If you get a late shot, sucks to suck," he smiled at me, and I nodded. "Okay. 3…2…1!"

I paddled my feet as hard as I could and swung my arms, pushing the heavy water behind me. I was ahead of Stefan, but then he was ahead of me. I pushed harder in the water. When I opened my eyes to see where Stefan was, he was gaining speed. I touched the rim of the other side of the pool.

Shit, he won.

When I came to fresh air, Stefan was smiling as his good luck would have it. I was ready for an awkward, or obvious question, but he just smiled.

"I won," he said and he raised an eyebrow.

"That, you did. Kudos. My arm's a little sore so," He laughed at my excuse. He climbed out of the pool and dried himself off. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, then followed.

"Aren't you going to ask me a question?" he tossed me a towel from the pile my mom probably brought out.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and a light mist shed off of it. "I'm going to save my question."

"Why?" He always made things harder than they had to be.

"Well, because I don't have anything to ask you that A, I don't already know, and B, I can't think of. When I ask the question, you have to be 100% truthful. It has to have a meaning when I ask it," He turned away and I just was staring at him. He turned around and smiled. "See you at the Fire tonight, Gilbert."

"If I plan on going, Salvatore," I smiled back. He went to the front, probably going to play Basketball I guessed.

"Oh, you're going," Caroline came up behind me. "And you're going to have a kick-ass night with me."

I turned and laughed. "I've missed you Caroline."

"I know, " she shrugged.

"Caroline, don't you think it's a little early to go?" I trudged through the overgrown pathway that lead up to Cedar Hill. Every branch Caroline avoided, hit me in the face.

"Oh hush Elena. I'm wearing a freaking dress. Be glad you picked out actual shoes, instead of flip-flops," she growled.

It wasn't my fault Caroline didn't think ahead. She wanted to dress to impress, while I wore my leather jacket, skinny jeans , and convers. Go me for thinking ahead of time. But I knew that I'd be picking leaves and sticks out of my hair at the end of this obstacle course.

My foot came upon a root in the ground, but I caught myself before I could fall. "Care, these flashlights don't work. I'm still falling over every rock!"

"Then point it down on the ground, dumb ass," she hissed.

"Then I won't see head of me," she ignored me, and I would have too. I hear distant laughing, and I saw the light of the fire. It was so close. I think Caroline realized it to, because she began to move faster.

"Look who it is!" Rebekah stood up from one of the logs and came over to hug me and Caroline. From her unevenness, I could tell water wasn't in her red solo cup. "I'm so glad you made it, loves."

I hugged her back, and I smelt the vodka in her breath. She was a calm drunk. She wasn't a psych like some people I knew. She backed away, and began to laugh when she looked at me.

"Oh god, what's on my face?" I franticly whipped my hand all over my cheeks.

"Your hair, darling. You look like you made a new forest," she picked out sticks and leaves from my knotting, once straighten hair.

"Awesome," I whispered.

"is Nik..?" Caroline searched the many people that spread around the fire.

"Here? No, not yet. He will be soon though," Rebekah smiled at Caroline. "As much as it disgusts me to admit, you and Nik are cute together."

"We aren't together yet," she began to blush.

"Oh, whatever you call it." She waved her hand. "Come sit with me and Matt."

I walked over to Matt and smiled brightly at him. He was a cutie. A very good friend of mine, too. Other than Damon and Stefan, Matt was my best friend. He was easy to talk to. When Rebekah came to Oak High, he was a little unconvinced about her. I could tell why, too. She was kind of a bitch. Matt changed her. They became friends, and she was a better person. Then, I guess they finally told each other how they felt, and now they were dating. I was happy for Matt.

"Hey Matt," I waved at him as I sat on the log.

"Hey Elena. What's up?" his face was lite by the orange fire.

"Not much. Just got dragged her on my will," I could hear Caroline nod.

"Oh, sounds like a blast," he wrapped his arm around Rebekah's waist.

"You have no idea," I responded, turning toward the fire again.

"Want a drink?" Rebekah looked at me and Caroline and smiled. I nodded. She handed me a cup, and looked up at Caroline.

"I don't know. I think I'll wait for-"

"I hope you were going to say me," Nik came from behind Caroline and kissed her on the cheek. I could feel the heat coming off Caroline as he sat next to her. Nik looked over at me and smiled. "Hello, Elena. Sorry I couldn't make it to your party yesterday. Work is a little tight lately."

"It's fine Nik," I smiled back. He worked at the Salvatore business with Jer, Matt, Damon, and Stefan. Pretty much all the guys I knew worked there.

As the two couples next to me, cuddling, I was left to fend for myself. I was so happy for both of them, Rebekah and Caroline. But I decided to be happy for them on the other side of the fire against a tree. By myself. Don't get me wrong, I liked being by myself. It gave me time to think about the homework I had to do before September 15. It seemed so far away, but if I let myself slack, it'd come closer faster.

"A girl like you shouldn't be here alone," Damon leaned on the other side of the tree, and smirked at me.

I snorted. "What? Are you going to be my knight in shining armor?" I laughed. "Come to save me from the lonely demon?"

"Maybe. Hey, don't underestimate me Elena! You wouldn't imagine my knight like abilities," he flexed his arm, and laughed.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes, still laughing. He pushed off the tree and walked next to me.

"Why are you here alone though?" he crossed his arms, and he observed the fire.

"I'm not here _alone_. I'm here with people. I'm just standing alone," he shakes his head at my sarcastic answer.

"Standing alone, being along. Point blank is you're alone and you shouldn't be," he looked at me.

" I like being alone," I said. He gave me a look, and I laughed. "What? I do."

"Len, if there is one thing you don't like, it's being alone. Don't try and fool me. I know you better than you know yourself. Like right now, you were thinking about school. Something along the lines of missing it, or needing to do work."

I was a little freaked at how he knew that. But it didn't surprise me. After 19 years of being best friends, you start to realize more than you actually know you realize. "Weird how you know."

"Weird how you think I don't know," he laughed.

"I guess," I shrugged. As I glanced over the fire, I caught a glimpse of Stefan walking out of the shadowed path, and into the fires light. He wore jeans and a dark shirt. His eyes met mine, and he nodded at me. Then his eyes flicked next to me, and he waved to Damon. I loved the boys together. They got into their hissy-fits, but they were each other's best friend. Stefan made his way around the fire to us.

"Hey, Elena," He said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Hey Damon."

"Hello, brother," Damon said.

"What's up?"

"Just standing alone, together," Damon looked at me and smiled a friendly smile. "But, I do need a refill, so I'll be back to stand alone with you, Elena." Damon walked off to the keg, and Stefan remained next to me.

"I don't get the whole 'Standing alone thing,'" Stefan said.

"Oh, nothing," I laughed.

He detached off the subject. "So you made it,"

"I did," I said. "So did you."

"Yes. Who did you come with?"

"Caroline. She'd with Nik," I said pointing over to the couple who were canoodling on the log.

"Aw, cuties," he chuckled.

"Aren't they," I took a sip of my spiked Orange Juice.

"Were we like that?" his face got serious. I nearly choked on my drink. When I looked at him, he didn't look at me.

"I-" I paused. "I don't know. I was never watching us in the 3rd person. It was always 1st," I laughed. I could tell he wasn't in the joking mood so I sighed. "Yeah. I think we were. Caroline used to tell me-" I paused again. I had no intention on going on.

"She was right. We were cute," he turned to me, and instead of avoiding him, I looked back.

"I guess we were. I mean we knew everything about each other," I turned away as I answered.

"But it wasn't about us _knowing_ each other. We loved each other," he looked at me, but I decided not to look back, scared of breaking my wall I had up. He stood waiting for an answer that he knew wouldn't come. His eyes wandered over to the pathway. "I should probably go to the path. Katherine will be here soon-"

I shot my head at him. "Katherine is coming?" I

"Yeah," he answered. He looked at me, and turned back to the other side of the fire.

"Is she the Katherine-"

"That liked me? Yeah. That's her. I'm surprised you didn't put those pieces together. You hated her when we dated," he smiled.

"Well I could see why. She was trying to take you from me," he looked at me, and I raised an eye as I looked at the fire. I could see him shake his head and laugh.

The trees moved, and out walked Katherine Pierce. Her hair was in bouncy, and shining curls. Her lips were a light red, and she wore smoky makeup around her eyes. Her outfit consisted of shorts, flats, and a checkered shirt that was cut to her shoulders at the arms, and tied above her belly button. Her shirt that was obviously supposed to be buttoned in the first place, wasn't revealing a little more than I wanted to know.

"Oh," he said as he saw him look over at us. He waved his hand, and motioned her over to us. I should have told him not to, but it was too late.

"Hello, Elena," She smiled as her eyes cut deep into mine. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, I know," I smiled politely.

"Well, welcome back! It's good to have you here again. Oak hill just wasn't the same without you this year," her words seemed sweet, but I could tell they were sour.

"It's good to be back," I smile. Kill her with kindness, Elena. As much as I said it in my head, the only 2 words that stood out boldly was Kill her.

"I'm sure," she said as she grabbed Stefan's hand. "I'm thirsty, Stefy."

I giggled at the nick name, and she gave me a harsh look. I ignored her. I heard footsteps behind me, and Damon came with a new full cup.

"May I join the party?" he chimed in. Stefan just looked at his brother, the only safe thing to look at.

"Actually, I was just about to get a drink," Katherine smiled at Damon, and pulled Stefan by us. Damon looked behind him, and began to laugh.

"What?" I said as I looked at him.

"You could have cut the tension with a knife," he said taking a spit of his drink.

"There was no tension. Why would there be?"

"She's jealous of you, Elena. She's been over the house maybe once. Her and Stefan have gone on a date once every month. He's not into her. She knows it," he shook his head.

"What? They aren't, like, together?" Stefan made it seem like they were together. Or maybe I was just paranoid. But she was into him. I knew he knew it. Damon laughed.

"No, not really. I mean he knows she's hot and all, but he's been into work, and his car," Damon sighed. "Elena, you know you have a branch in your hair, right?"

I patted my head, "You've got to be kidding me! Rebekah said she got it all out."

"No, there's a got 3 pieces," he put his drink down, and picked through my hair. I held out my hand, as he dropped 4 branches into my hand. He chuckled and I laughed.

"Shut up," I pushed my hair back. "It's a new collection I'm starting."

He laughed again, and I leaned my head against his shoulder. He put his arm around my neck. I glanced around the fire, and my eyes caught Stefan's. He quickly turned away. At that time, it occurred to me that he was watching me and Damon. I saw Stefan grabbed Katherine, and pulled her to his face.

As he kissed her, Stefan looked at me. He watched as smile faded off my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is a little short, BUT IT NEEDED TO HAPPEN! Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, and followed this story! It means so much to me to know you like it so far! I love reading all of the reviews. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Tell your friends about this, and keep reading. THANKS AGAIN!**

* * *

Chapter 4

No one tells you what a broken heart feels like. They don't tell you your heart drops in your stomach. They don't tell you that your world comes breaking down in little pieces next to you. Sure, they tell you it hurts, but they never tell you the pain is certainly unbearable. They never say it stabs you in the chest, and makes your eyes burn. Not a light burn, but burn with fire. The fire burns in your throat and spreads to your hands, and feet. It burns you and leaves you numb.

If they told me, I would have a been a little more prepared for this moment, but I wasn't. My knees began to shake, and when I tried to lock them, they just battled to go lose again. I grabbed onto Damon. My weight on my numb feet was getting too much to handle.

"Whoa, there, 'Lena," he caught me, and I smiled weakly. "What's wrong?"

If I even thought of opening my mouth, the only think to come out would be a cry, or whimper. I wasn't going to let myself cry in front of these people. Especially not in front of Stefan. God, what was he thinking at this moment? Was he looking at me? Please, I hope he isn't. I turned my head slowly to find the spot where Stefan stood was empty.

"Nothing, just a little drunk," I said. I closed my mouth fast, because I could feel the lump in my throat ready to explode. I stood on uneven on my feet, and gave Damon a shaky smile. "Can you bring me home?"

"Sure-" Damon said.

"I can bring her home," Caroline's hand was holding Niks. Then, I felt guilty. She came here to be with him.

"No, Care. Stay with-"

"I was leaving anyways. Rebekah and I's mother wants us home," Nik gave Damon a nod. I glanced at Damon, and his face showed he wasn't convinced with Caroline's offer to bring me home.

"I want her safe. I haven't been drinking much-" Damon said

"It's fine, Damon. I didn't drink at all. She's safe with me, I promise," Caroline didn't look drunk, and you knew when she was. "If you want to walk with us to the car, that's fine."

Damon nodded. Look at me. I was the little baby in this situation because my poor heart. I looked so stupid. Everyone was treating me like a baby, but how could I protest? I was acting like one. Because of my cry that still wanted to escape my mouth, I kept my lips together.

I began walking in front of Damon through the path. No one said anything. I was partly glad because I wouldn't know how to talk back. Nik walked in front of me as Caroline lead the way.

"We're almost there 'Lena," she said as she turned around and smiled. I smiled back.

We got to the end of the path, and all the cars of the people were parked in the little open area. Some couples stood to their cars making out, others were inside the car probably fucking.

And then I saw them.

Katherine was all over Stefan. Kissing his neck, rubbing his clothes, and whispering things in his ear. That whore. That fucking slut. Who does she think she is to-

To do what Elena? Take your ex-boyfriend. He's your ex. The world isn't going to stop because you left to start off a new life. No one was going to stop. And as much as I wished it wasn't true, Stefan wouldn't either. He was going to move on, and he did.

He hadn't seen me yet, and I wanted to keep it like that. One "Are you okay?" from him would break me down. It would tear me to pieces.

We got to Caroline's car, and she and Nik pecked goodbye. I beamed since they were cute together. She seemed generally happy, and after he parents split up, all she had was Tyler. And now Tyler was gone. Caroline didn't deserve people leaving her.

"Bye, love," Nik said as he kissed Caroline's forehead. She grinned up at him, and exchanged her goodbye.

"Okay, Caroline text me when you're home please," Damon looked at me and forced a smile. "Be safe."

I nodded, and turned to the car. I opened the car door, and sat on my seat. I looked over the people and saw Stefan again. This time he saw me. I looked away before I could see anything I didn't want to see. But even if I couldn't see it, I could feel them kissing.

Tears. Buckets of tears. Oceans of tears. My cheeks were streaming with tears before I could even realize it. Then I opened my mouth and a whine escaped. I huffed, sucking in salty water, and buried my face in my hands.

Caroline's arm pulled me over, and she rested my head in the nook of her neck.

"Shh, I know," she whispered. She touched my head, and stroked my hair.

After about 2 minutes, I finally stopped crying, and looked up at her.

"I shouldn't have broken up with him, Care. I love him. I've always loved him," I whimpered, and she nodded her head.

"I know, 'Lena," she hugged me again. That was what I loved about Caroline. She wasn't going to say her opinion, she was just going to comfort me. That's really all I needed. "What kind of Ben and Jerry's do you want?"

I managed a laugh, and between sobs, I muttered "Chunky Monkey."

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

I opened my eyes wearily, and turned at the clock beside me.

_3:00 a.m._

Who the hell is calling me at this time in the morning? I picked up my phone, and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, my voice raspy from my sleep.

"Hey, Stef. I need you to come in in about an hour,"

What the actual fuck? Why would Nik be calling me to go into work so damn early.

"What the fuck, man. Why?" I sat up in my bed.

"I forgot about the Mustang. The mans coming today, and I need help with it. If I don't get it done, Damon will have my balls in a case at his house," Nik sounded too awake for me. I sighed loudly into the speaker.

"I'll be there in 30," I said. The call line went flat, and I allowed myself to fall back onto my pillow.

"Who was that?" Oh, shit. Katherine was in my bed.

"Just Nik. I need to go into work," I responded. Katherine turned to me. Her hair was fuzzy on her head, and her eyes were squinted.

"Damn. Should I leave?" Katherine began to sit up. The blankets slid down her body, revealing her under garments. I still didn't know if I should have looked away, so I just looked ahead of me.

"Nah. Stay if you want to sleep. I'll only be a little while," I said as I got up. I could feel her watch on me as I made my way around my dark room to get clothes.

"I'll just go. But I left my car at the mountain. Could you drive me there?" Katherine pushed the blankets off of herself completely and began to dress herself. This was, what? The second time she had been over? Probably. Damn Stefan. You're becoming a dick. I was leading this girl on. Or was I? Maybe I was starting to like her? I needed to allow myself to get over Elena. Fuck. Elena. Just her name brings emotion to my whole body.

She was such a bitch. And last night she was all over Damon. Like, what the hell? You don't take your brothers girlfriend..

Did I just say girlfriend? I meant ex. It pained me to think that Elena was just my ex. Sure, she was my best friend, but how could you love a best friend this much? I bet Damon knew. He was probably in love with Elena. Or maybe I'm being paranoid. I mean, they are friends too, Stefan. And the first day she came back, he brought her to the willow tree. That's not really romantic. It was only romantic for us. Or maybe it was? What the fuck…

Oh my god. Elena has only been back for a day? It's felt like so much longer. But when you're away from someone you love for a year, a day is enough.

No, a day isn't enough. A day is just the beginning. I'm going to convince Elena to stay here in Oak Hill. Even if we did break up, I know what's best for her. Oak Hill is the best for all of us. Or maybe I'm being selfish? Maybe I should let Elena do what she wants to do. Go where she wants to go.

How could one girl make you think so much? How could one girl make you overthink so many things? I needed to move on. I had moved on. I was so okay with her gone, until now. Now she's back. Now all the memories are sparking up again when they were faded.

But Katherine. I'm not going to sit here and say I don't have feelings for Katherine because I do. Katherine is a good person. And amazing in bed. But that's not the point. The point is it's no longer Elena and Stefan. That was over a year ago when she was accepted into Bradshaw. That was over when she started her car, and drove away from the one place she knew. I had to understand that. I do understand that. We were done with high school now. This was reality.

Elena and Stefan was over when real life happened, and we grew up.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Next chapter is going to be fun! Now, yes there is a little Delena, but I ASSURE YOU SHE WON'T EVER FALL FOR HIM AND HE WON'T FALL FOR HER! They are best friends, and he ships Stelena! There will be more Stelena moments, I promise. But A good story needs CONFLICT! And you will be seeing a lot of that! Comment what you think! LOVE YOU 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was emotional, so i'm warning you now! Anyway, thank you all thus far. You're all amazing!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**STEFAN'S POV**

I met Nik at the shop. He turned to me and smiled.

"You're a life saver," he continued working on whatever he had been working on.

"And you're a dick. How coincidental is it that Nik rhymes with dick. It's meant to be," He nudged me with his elbow when I got next to him.

"Shut up, friend," he snickered. "Go get those wrenches over there."

"What do you want me to do?" I commanded his order.

"Just sit there and look pretty until I need you, Vanna White," he took the wrench I got him, and continued to tweak things on the car.

"I'm being serious. If this is all that I'm doing, then I'll leave," I walked towards the entrance of the actual auto shop.

"Just keep the door open so when I need help, I'll call you," Nik said over his shoulder.

I continued walking towards the little lounge we had connected to the shop. Inside, there was a flat screen, 2 couches, a Ping-Pong table that I would always kill Damon at, a foosball table, stereo, weights, and a mini kitchen that held a fridge, a sink, counter space, cabinets, a stove, and a microwave. I spent so much time in this place, I could call it my second home. After my father passed when I was a junior, he gave the business to Damon. I was a little confused since my father didn't have a great relationship with him, but I was happy for Damon. The house was passed to both of us, as it had since 1864. It kept being passed down to generation to generation. It was Damon and my turn to have the house.

To my surprise, we kept the house clean. I was skeptical about keeping it clean. It was so big, but we managed it. I remember my mother would nag me about my room, but now since me and Damon were alone, we took matters into our own hands.

I sat on the couch, and pulled the leaver on the seat making it recline. Man, was I tired. Maybe if I slept for a little…

"Wake up, sunshine," Nik shook me on the shoulder, and I woke up immediately.

"Shit.." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"I got the car done. Don't worry Prince," Klaus's hands were dirty with oil. He walked over to the sink and washed them off before joining me on the couch.

"Well that's good," I said to him relaxing further on the chair. "What time is it?"

"'Bout 7. Your phone was buzzing. Someone must have called you," Klaus took his beer I didn't realized he had, and tipped it back.

"Probably Katherine," I said pushing myself off the couch. I unlocked my phone in my hand, and I read the text from Kat.

_Hey. Just checking up. Anyway, I'm free tonight;) If you want to..you know… do anything._

Although I knew there was sexuality behind that text, I figured maybe tonight we could go on a date. I could take her out and begin to raise our relationship a bit higher. Me and Elena were over and just friends. I think I'm ready to move on now.

I flicked my fingers back and fourth on the screen, and sent the message that read:

_Sounds good. But maybe a movie first? You pick__J_

I smirked and made my way to the fridge pulling out a cold soda.

"So you and Katherine, eh? You two seem to be getting close, no?" Nik's eyes were glued to the tv.

"Yeah, you could say that. I've sort of been holding it off. But now, I'm sure I want us to happen. The past is the past, you know. It's time to move on,"

Klaus nodded his head. "Good. I'm glad you're growing. And Katherine is a.. good person.."

"I know you don't like her Nik," I laughed.

"It's not that I don't like her, necessarily. We just never got along," He said.

"You hate her," I sat back down, and looked at him.

"Yes. I hate her," I sighed. I knew he did. "But I have a reason to hate her, Stef. We dated, and she was the bitch of all bitches. But that's me. She never did anything to you, bud. By all means, go for it."

I remember when Katherine dated Klaus. He is right. She was a bitch. She slept with a lot of people. Went to parties every night. But this was my Junior year. She was a senior. She had changed. I knew she had. I didn't answer Klaus for obvious reasons.

I was about to date my bestfriend's ex, the girl who tried to break me and Elena up, and pretty much the "whore" of the town. It would get people talking. I didn't give a shit, though. We were grownups.

"Oh, by the way, Caroline is coming over soon. She's bringing Elena. We were going to go to breakfast,"

"Sounds fun," I said. I couldn't avoid Elena, nor would I. We were best friends. We dated. We broke up. I wasn't going to let that friendship go. We talked over the the year she was gone, and I missed her. Maybe breakfast wasn't a bad idea after all.

**Elena's POV**

"So, I love you," Caroline tapped her phone, and I assumed her conversation with Klaus had ended. I picked up my purse, heading toward the door to leave.

"I love you too," I said grabbing my keys off the end table. Then I turned around quickly. "Oh my god, what did Klaus say?"

It occurred to me at that second that Caroline was only saying I love you because something I didn't want to happen was going to happen.

After the night me and Caroline had, I felt a little better about everything. I finally fessed up to my feelings for Stefan, bringing in all the emotion about him I had. I told Caroline everything. And After hours of thinking, I told myself I'd be okay. Finally admitting my feelings for Stefan made me realize a lot.

One of those things was we were best friends. Whether I liked it or not, Stefan moved on. I accepted it for the sake of our never ending friendship. But it didn't stop my feelings for him, which sucked the most. But, he didn't realize it yet, so if I could keep the feelings contained thus far, I could keep it for the rest of the summer. I'd be fine. There was only 3 months left.

Go me.

I flashed back to reality, and Caroline's face was smiling with guilt plastered in it. "Stefan's kind of sort of coming,"

I looked at her and smiled. "After last night, Care, I realized I wasn't letting our friendship go to waste. If he moved on, that's fine. He's still my best friend."

Caroline sighed happily. "Good,"

She could tell I was sincere. I was going to enjoy the summer with my friends because I missed them. Caroline headed towards the door, and I followed.

We got to Dal's Diner before the guys did. This was good on my part. I could sort of keep myself together and, you know, be sitting. Caroline eyed me when we heard the bell chime from the door. I looked back at her, putting down my menu.

"Yes?" I laughed.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean last night," she began to say, stirring her coffee.

"Last night I grew up. He's my _bestfriend_ Care. I promise I'm fine," I brought the menu back up to my face. I was fine. I knew I was. I missed Stefan more than words could describe. I wasn't wasting my summer crying over something that I couldn't help.

"Hello, love," Nik said. He sat next to Caroline and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Nik used to be a player. But with Caroline, he was different. I could tell. Stefan walked over and smiled at me, and I smiled bak.

"Hey," he said as he sat next to me.

"Hi, Stefan," I couldn't help but smile when he was smiling.

"So how was your day back?" He searched through the menu.

"Oh, just fantastic. First, I was put against my will to go into a pool, then forced again to go to a bomb fire," I said glancing at Caroline.

"Oh shut up," she winked at me.

"You used to be so fun. What? Did New York change you into a boring sack?" Stefan never looked at me, but if he had, he would have laughed. I gave him a snarky look, then elbowed him in the side.

"No, you dick," I laughed. "I am still fun Elena. Just grown up,"

"Oh no. 'Grown up.' You know what that means, Care," he stoped, and whispered behind his hand "She's not just a boring sack. She's a _old_ boring sack."

I hit him again, and we all laughed.

"You're a dick," I said staring at my menu.

"What can I say?" he chuckled. See. I missed this. It felt like the old times. We were hanging out on a warm summer morning at Dal's. This made me miss the old times. When me and Caroline would spend hours on homework, then help ourselves to pizza.

Don't get me started on Dal's either. It was where I had my 7th birthday. Stefan took a piece of cake and smashed it on my face. Instead of crying like a normal 7 year old would do, I gave him the same revenge. Damon, being 9, thought he was too cool for us. He sat eating the ice cream. But when the piñata came out, he was a 3 year old all over again.

I could have cried remembering Dal's endless memories. Like when Caroline and I came here freshman year and she had a crush on Matt. He was sitting at a booth alone while Caroline drooled everywhere staring at him. Or when Jeremy had his first date. I was with Bonnie watching him. She said I was a weirdo, but I didn't want him to do anything wrong. And It was with a girl named Anna. He was in love with her, I swear. Then she moved away.

"Hello, my name is Kelly. I will be your waitress this morning. How may I help you?" I was interrupted by the woman head of me.

"I'll have the veggie omelet, please," Caroline smiled at the waitress. Kelly nodded and looked at Nik.

"I'll get the same," he said. She jotted down, and looked at me.

"For you?" she smiled.

"I'll get-"

"She'll get the Early bird special. Sunny side up eggs, whole wheat toast, and the bacon crispy. Also, butter on the side and crispy on those hash browns too," Stefan said without a skip in his voice. Oh my, he remembered. I could not believe him. The waitress looked at me for confirmation, and I nodded my head in awe.

"And he'll get the Topple Waffles with extra maple syrup, scrambled eggs, white toast, and his bacon a bit on the soggy side. No hash browns for him. He likes a side of cinnamon apple oatmeal and don't be shy with the cinnamon," I said. I remembered from the many mornings at Dal's.

Stefan stared at me, following Caroline and Nik. The waitress nodded, and went on her way.

"You two are freaky," Caroline laughed. "And so original. Don't you et anything else?"

"Elena doesn't like new things. You know me Care. You say it's good, I eat it. Elena's too much of a pussy,"

"Am not. I just don't want to eat something that might be gross," I said defending myself.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter. You guys get the same breakfast every morning. Why?" Caroline look shifted between me and Stefan.

"I don't know. I've always ordered that," Stefan shrugged.

"Same," I said. Caroline just laughed in disbelief.

"Weird. How did it even start anyway?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"Well once me him and Damon came here. They had a special, and it was 'Customize Your Fantasy'. So they had a list to choose from, and we all picked different things. I stuck with it since," I laughed.

"Yeah, me too. And Damon still gets his Chocolate Chip Pancakes with banana, honey, and powdered sugar with cooked sausages and no toast. In replace he gets-"

"Extra hash browns." I finished Stefan's sentence and smiled.

Stefan paused and smiled. "It was the last time we went to the diner with my mom."

That was right. Anne had died 3 days later. It was May 18, 2006. I was 14, Stefan was 14, and Damon was 16. She brought us out before to spend time with us, and then the cancer took over. I wanted to cry right then and there, but when I looked at Stefan he was smiling.

I knew why. He loved his mother more than anything. She was suffering so much. I remember looking at her skinny body and bald head. He lips were almost always a pinkish blue. He face was pale with sickness. Every time I watched her breath shaky breathes, I wanted to cry. Damon fought over and over again with Giuseppe.

"Dad, she's suffering! Stefan is watching mom in a way she never wanted him to see her! Dad, stop putting her through this!" I remember him saying in the hall when Anne was vomiting blood. She had lung cancer until it spread to her brain. Giuseppe wanted so bad to keep her alive when he knew it was hurting her more. She'd wake up dizzy, and with a headache. Sometimes she'd forget where she was when she woke up.

It was tearing Stefan and Damon to pieces. She finally passed. Stefan and Damon were relieved that their mother was finally peaceful. I remember her funeral. She looked happy. She looked calm. She didn't look sick, or miserable. Giuseppe pretty much became confined with himself. Only a year ago did he pass too.

I looked at Stefan, and smiled even though I felt the tears in my eyes and I rested my head on his shoulder. We didn't have to speak. We knew exactly what we were saying.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? I loved writing it. I like going back in the past with Stefan and Elena and Damon. It gives you a backround on them and their relationships! ANYWAY, please review and tell me is you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Fold," Caroline put down her cards, and sighed. She really hated poker. The fact that she kept loosing got on her bad side.

"Again, love?" Klaus snickered. Caroline gave a warning glance, and he stopped.

"Learn how to take chances, Care," Stefan laughed as he reclined in his seat. Me and Damon sat silently. I stayed silent because I had nothing, but I was in fear of what was happening with Caroline. I knew Stefan wouldn't hold back on me. Damon, on the other hand, probably had a winner. Him and Stefan were almost like the champs at this game.

Klaus was good, and he knew when to stop. Damon and Stefan, however didn't. They'd go on for hours taking each other's money.

I really needed to fold. Like now.

"Fold," I said. Stefan laughed, but made no remark. It was him and Damon only now. Since Klaus backed out at 20 bucks, the brothers were at a rivalry. Stefan eyed Damon searching for something that'd give away his hand, but like always, his face showed nothing in the game of poker.

"So, brother. Not folding? I think that's a bad idea on your part," Stefan said talking big.

"That's your problem Stefan. You talk too much," Damon smiled. Stefan joined him. They were obviously joking. "There's an art of keeping your mouth shut…"

"There's also an act on loosing, Damon. I think you're going to master it well. You know. When I take your money. All in," Stefan pushed his money toward the center of the table and smiled.

"Oh? All in, Stef? Fine. All in," Damon mimicked Stefan's movement, then laughed. He flipped his cards over revealing a Flush. "Why don't you _flush_ that in your big mouth, Stef."

Stefan's face was written with horror, but I knew it was a bullshit face. Stefan's frown built into a smile. "Okay, brother. But may I do it _Royally?_" Stefan's hand was a royal flush. That dick won. Damon merely laughed.

"Good job," Damon got up as Stefan bundled his chips closer to him. "I taught you well." Damon put the 100 bucks on the table, and now Stefan had a sum of 205 cash.

"Yeah right," Stefan collected the money, and I began to put the poker chips away.

"I'll go start the coffee," Caroline smiled at me. I nodded, and as she walked out of the room, Nik followed her.

Stefan picked up the empty bowls that were once filled with chips, salsa, and Chex Mix.

"You don't have to pick up, you know," I said to him as I heard the faucet start to run.

"Yeah I know," His voice was a little muffled by the clanking of dishes and silverware in the sink. "But I want to."

"Why didn't Katherine come?" I walked up to Stefan and plopped cups he had forgotten in the sink.

"She was busy," he shrugged. I was glad Stefan told me about him and Katherine. I really felt like we had been the same and it was like I didn't leave. We were still best friends, just not dating. Her name in my mouth was like bile, but I said it for the sake of Stefan.

"I think she doesn't like me," picking up the dish rag, I began to dry the plates Stefan had washed.

"It's not that she doesn't like you, 'Lena. It's just.." he paused. "She doesn't really feel welcomed."

I saw where she was coming from. She wasn't welcome. "I told her she was. She's always welcome here." I lied.

"I know. But it's uncomfortable. Hanging at my best friend slash ex-girlfriend's house with people she never got along with in high school," Stefan had a point there. Katherine was the head cheerleader, and I'm pretty sure she blew Tyler's dick when him and Caroline were dating. That slut.

"High school is over, we are best friends, and she is welcome," I smiled. It was so forced it actually hurt. I was happy Stefan moved on, but to Katherine? Yuck. It's not like I didn't see them around. Stefan decided to make him and Katherine public. I had been there for about a week, and I saw them together at the movies. I saw them walking around. It was a small town. You couldn't go far.

"Here; Tomorrow Bonnie is coming home. We can all go to the lake; Me, Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie, Matt, Rebekah, Damon, you, and Katherine," I smiled. "I'll even have Jer take out the speed boat. We can go tubing the old times," I loved the idea.

"Jeremy knows how to drive the boat?" Stefan laughed.

"Yeah he learned last summer. Why? Do you think you could do any better?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I can. I've been driving my dad's fishing boat since as long as I can remember," he said proudly.

"That thing is still running?" I snorted. Old Camille was the name of the fishing boat. It was once beautiful, then old age and rust got to it.

"Yes! I'm working on her. She'll be up and perfect in no time!" Stefan turned off the faucet and dried his hands. "Watch."

"So is that a yes for tomorrow?" I said to him.

"That's a hell yes," He smiled back before walking out of the kitchen. Tomorrow Stefan and Katherine would be all over each other. Millie walked into the room panting. She gave me a lick on the hand then laid down at my feet.

At least I always had her.

"Jer, do you have the drinks?" I wasn't freaking out, just asking. But Jeremy gave me an annoyed look and nodded.

"For the forty-fifth time, Elena, YES," He adjusted the cooler on his shoulder as he walked to Stefan's truck.

Okay. We had the sandwiches, the drinks, the fishing rods, the tubes. The boat was hooked onto Damon's pick-up, Caroline and Klaus were giving Matt, Rebekah, and Bonnie a ride, and they'd meet us there. Okay. Breathe Elena, you have everything.

_Sunscreen?!_

In the beach bag with my book, keys, towels, glasses, and other things. And maybe I sneaked some homework in the bag too.

Now, Stef, and I had to pick up Katherine who was totally out of the way. But she couldn't get a ride. Damon sat in his truck as Jeremy put in all the coolers and bags filled with food. If I could've fit, I would have ridden with him. But Stefan insisted I went to pick up Katherine with him while Jeremy and Damon got a head start to begin unloading at the dock. Sweet.

"Okay, 'Lena. I think we are good!" Jeremy said standing out of Damon's truck getting ready to sit. "Meet you there?"

"Yes. Be safe, Jer. You too Damon," I pointed at him and gave a concerned look.

"Safe if my middle name, 'Len," Damon smirked at me. When Jeremy sat in his seat and buckled his seat belt, Damon drove out of my drive way and dust filled the air from the dirt road. I glanced over at Stefan who was locking my house. He skipped down the stairs, and smiled over at me.

"Ready?" He opened my door, and I sat on the seat.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I was glad Stefan didn't hear my murmured tone. He sat in the car, and revved the engine. After glancing over at me, and raising his eyebrows in excitement, we drove off leaving the same dust Damon left, not seconds earlier.

"I'm excited," he said as he drove down my road. He flicked on the radio, and turned up the music. "Ah, this is shit music." He said. Stefan reached up and grabbed a familiar CD from the holder on the passengers vanity mirrors.

"Oh god," I laughed. I knew this CD. It had his favorite songs. He pushed it into the CD player, and Don't Stop Believing come on. As I looked ahead of me, I felt his stare on me. I couldn't help the smile on my lips. He swayed his head back and forth during the instrumental.

"JUST A SMALL TOWN GURL," he screamed loudly. "LIVING IN A LONLEY WORLD." I shook my head as I laughed. "SHE TOOK A MID NIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE." Stefan nudged me. "Your turn." He yelled over the music. I shook my head in disapproval, but there was no saying "no" to Stefan. Her beautiful green eyes cut into you until you surrendered.

"Just a city boy," I managed between laughs. "Born in raised in South Detroit. He took the mid night train going anywhere."

I stare over at Stefan as he air guitars very dramatically. Now I'm crying because I'm laughing so hard. He feeds off my laughter and keeps singing.

"I SEEN HER IN A SMOKY ROOM. THE SMELL OF WINE AND _CHEEEAP _PURFUME. FOR A SMILE THEY CAN SHARE THE NIGHT IT GOES ON AND ON AND ON AND ONNNN" he hit his steering wheel on each "on". Then he flicked his stare at me "STRANGERS DANCI- WAITING."

Stefan was giggling and he lowered the music. God, how could you not fall in love with him? He was so prefect. Katherine better know she was a lucky girl.

"Did you miss my singing?" Stefan looked at the road but his head was still facing me.

"I did. I missed you in general. Days like this, hanging out and listing to music. I don't think there is one person in New York who's driving a beaten up pick-up, with Don't Stop Believing blasting in their ears as the rode down a dirt road in the summer with their best friend." I looked outside my window as tree's passed us, and the sunlight danced in between ever crack in the leaves and branches above.

"I told you that you missed it here," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I didn't look over at him, but I smiled against the window. He turned up the music.

"I guess I just needed you to remember why I loved it here," I whispered to myself.

About 10 minutes later, Stefan pulled into a long driveway that went up a hill. On top of that hill was a very big house. It was an off white color with 2 visible floors. You could tell someone rich lived here. And that was what Katherine Peirce was. Rich. A spoiled rotten, rich, bitch. I was being nice, too. She slept with every guy in our school except Matt and Stefan. Matt because Rebekah would tear her head off, and Stefan because of me. Then again, he might have slept with her while I was-

I didn't want to think about it. The thought made me want to gag. But now it was all I could thing about. What if Stefan and Katherine slept together. Rage filled me and I got stiff.

"Okay," I heard Stefan say. I relaxed a bit "We are here."

Stefan beeped his horn twice, and then Katherine appeared. She wore short-shorts and a tank top that clung to her body. I saw the string to her bathing suit tied around her neck, and I could already see cleavage. Her hair was in a ponytail, but curled hairs fell off of it, I opened my door, and stepped out of the car. Katherine would be sitting in the middle of me and Stefan.

_Awkward_.

She practically stopped in her tracks when she saw me. She probably laughed in her mind, I wore shorts, that weren't very short, and a short sleeved shirt. You couldn't see any cleavage with me. Woot.

"Hello Elena," She smiled as she got into Stefan's truck.

"Hi Katherine. How are you?" I followed her into the car. She ignored my question and turned to Stefan.

"Hi Stefan," she smiled as she buckled her seat belt. Although I'd seen them kiss before, this one hurt a bit more than the others. When I saw them kiss, it was from far away. Never up close. I closed the door, and buckled my seat belt.

"Hey," Stefan answered after their kiss. "You excited?"

"Sure," she waved her hand. "Do we have to go swimming? And will I get wet? My hair is not good with water."

"You're going to be in a boat.." I said as nicely as I could. She looked at me blankly. As if I were speaking a different language.

I just needed to see everyone else. Why Stefan insisted I come, I have no idea. I thought I convinced him I liked her. I might have been easy to read, but he wasn't. We backed out of the drive way as Katherine fixed her makeup in the mirror ahead of her.

_Shit._ I yelled to myself mentally. I forgot my makeup.

We pulled up to the dock, and everyone stood waiting for us. As soon as I could, I unbuckled my seat belt, and jumped out of the car. Partly because I couldn't wait to see Bonnie, and partly because Katherine's perfume was suffocating me. Bonnie turned around and gave me a big smile.

"Oh my gosh, Elena. How are you?" She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"Fine, and you?" I said smiling.

"I'm great. I'm so glad to be back. You know how my family is. 'Come see us' blah, blah, blah'. "I laughed "How's school? How's New York?"

"School is fine, New York is stunning. I love it there. What about you? I heard you're in school!" I said gabbing her hands.

"It's really no big deal. I go to Grumps University outside of Nashville for phycology," Bonnie was always good with talking to people. I knew that being a physiologist was perfect for her.

"The boats in the water, the stuffs in the boat, now it's our turn," Damon said pointing to the boat. Rebekah and Caroline walked over to me.

"So witch bitch is here, I see," Caroline turned around with me as we stared to Stefan and Katherine. Stefan was saying something to Matt as Katherine texted God knows who.

"I know, I know," I said. But we need to be nice. I eyed them all. I knew Bonnie wouldn't be a problem. Rebekah and Caroline would team up, though.

"But why?" Rebekah pouted at me.

"Because I think Stefan likes her," Bon, Care, and Bek gave me a look of disgust. "I know. Tell me about it. But if he likes her, then fine. Let it be. Be nice."

Caroline and Rebekah rolled their eyes almost simultaneously as they walked away toward the boat. I knew Bonnie didn't like Katherine either, but Bonnie would welcome her with open arms and an open mind. How she did it, I had no idea.

"Hi Katherine. Welcome." Bonnie said to her as she walked by. Katherine turned around and gave a harsh laugh.

"Oh yay. I've been sworn in to you guy's little group from the little loner girl," Katherine walked by. Caroline and Rebekah stared at he, and as she passed them, she smiled. Bonnie laughed, Caroline scolded, and Rebekah was taken.

"Isn't she wonderful?" I said sarcasticly. They all looked at me, and shook their heads. "C'mon girls. Kill her with kindness."

Like always, the only words that stood out were kill her. When I looked at the girls, I knew they thought that too.

_Only 4 more hours left._ I said mentally counting down in my head every second.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You didn't win. You never won one of our arm wrestles," Stefan nagged away, simply because he couldn't handle the fact that I had won. He wasn't _that strong._

Who was I trying to kid? He was _that_ strong. Now I was looking at his muscles. His beautiful biceps. What about his abs? Don't neglect them, Elena. Remember what it was like to touch them. You would lay in bed with him on rainy Sundays. He would trace your body with the tips of his fingers, and move your hair ever so slightly to just whisper the sweet words.

_I love you_ he's say in a genuine voice. It'd make me tingle from the inside out no matter how much he'd say it.

_Promise me forever, Stefan. Promise me that when we part ways, you will find me. And you will be with me for the rest of my life. _I remember so vividly in my mind that moment. He looked down at me, with a questioning stare. His eyes pierced into mine as he said the words.

_Always, Elena. I will go to the ends of the earth to find you. I will be with you for the rest of my life, no matter what happens. It's us against the world. _Then he pushed my hair back with his finger, and smiled.

_The worlds a big place._ I tried so hard in the moment not to cry.

_Not big enough to keep me from you, beautiful. _He killed me when he kissed me on the cheek.

_Stefan?_ I said, his lips still planted on my forehead.

_Yes, darling?_ His lips brushed on my cheek.

_It's you and me Stefan. Always. _I smiled at him, and he took my hand and smiled back.

_Always._ he whispered.

"Giving up, Gilbert?" I was taken back to reality. How long was I spaced out? I looked up at Stefan and gave a guarded smile. When I flashed back to the past, I needed time to sit. But right now, I needed me and Stefan. Everyone was around us laughing and having fun, and all I could think about was crying. Get a grip, Elena.

"Giving up?" I coughed, hiding the shake in my voice. "Let's battle, right now."

Katherine looked over at me, not convinced. Was she ever convinced? She didn't look at Stefan like I used to. Or I hope I didn't look at him like she did. She was a cold hearted bitch, even with Stefan. I didn't like her in high school, and I didn't like her now.

Stefan snorted, and went to the small table. "Let's go."

I smirked, and sat at the other side and put my elbow on the table and held his hand. Instead of thinking how amazing ti was to hold his hand again, I thought about beating him.

"On the count of 3." He said. When I nodded he began the countdown.

_3 2 1_

Stefan's hands clutched my tightly, and he pushed against my strength. I held my hand for a good 3 seconds after giving up. Stefan hit my hand to the wall, and whooped in victory.

"Told you, 'Lena," he raised his arms and smiled. "What does the winner get?"

I shook my head, and laughed. If there was anything Stefan loved more than winning, it was Oreos.

"He gets a kiss from me," Katherine stood up, and grabbed the back of Stefan's neck. Their lips were locked for about two seconds, until they separated. Stefan looked at Katherine with angry eyes.

Knowing it was awkward to stare, everyone but me stopped watching them. Katherine shrugged, and smiled at me.

"I can't help myself. I mean, look at him, Elena," if I could hate Katherine more than I had before, it was now. She was only doing it to get me mad. Every part of me said to let it go, but her being all lovey dovey with him, in front of me sent me off the edge. She knew how it affected me.

" I know," I chuckled. "It's kind of funny, because I couldn't help myself either. You know? In the school. When he was at my locker, he'd always kiss me. You remember, right? I mean, it _was _you who tried so desperately to have him. "

Caroline tried to prevent her laugh while Rebekah was wide eyed and grinning. Damon and Jeremy didn't even turn around, and Matt and Klaus looked at the lake. Stefan. Oh poor Stefan. He was just standing there. Now I felt like a bitch.

"Well now I have him," Katherine bit at me.

"Yes, you do have him," I put my drink down, and smiled at her, squinting my eyes at the sun. " You know what they say. Try, try again."

I got up from my seat and went to the front of the boat passing Katherine on the way. I didn't want to see what Stefan's faced looked like, because I'd feel like a bitch. I was being a bitch, but there is only so much a girl can take.

For the rest of the boat ride, Stefan and Katherine sat next to each other but didn't say a word. Caroline and Nik stuck together although me and Care did exchange glances. I was guessing thumbs up meant good? Rebekah looked at me, and smiled about 50 times. Bonnie avoided the situation by staying with Jeremy, who did the same.

Then there was Damon.

"Heated back there, huh?" He talked behind his shoulder as I entered the bottom of the boat.

"Yeah," I sighed and I sat on the couch. "Should I feel bad?"

Damon chortled and shook his head. "No. We all knew what she was doing. To say what she said to you? His ex? He crossed a line. Stefan knows it. Everyone does." He paused, seeing I wasn't convinced. "But you should apologize. Don't apologize for what you said, just apologize for saying it at all."

Damon was right, obviously. I had to apologize because it would tear me apart if I didn't. I nodded, and made my way to Katherine.

"Uh, Katherine. Can, we, uh, talk real quick?" She looked up at me with her legs crossed.

"Sure," She said as she got up. When I looked at Stefan, he looked away. Great. He was disappointed. I wasn't doing this for me, I was doing it for him. When me and Katherine got alone, I began to talk.

"Listen.."

"No you listen, Gilbert," Katherine snapped " Stay away from Stefan, you hear me? He moved on. He doesn't like you anymore. I don't know how else to say it. Move on for your own good. "

I ignored her words, and went on. "I'm sorry for saying what I said."

"I'm not. Just because _you _can't handle that you and Stefan broke up, doesn't mean I should feel sympathy. I am his new girlfriend. And as that new girlfriend, I'm telling you to back off."

I just looked into Katherine's cold eyes. How could she ever love someone? I opened my mouth, but she interrupted me.

"He's better off without you. He was heartbroken when you left. He was in darkness, and I brought him out. You're going to hurt him again. Back off or else, Elena." Katherine turned around and walked away.

What the fuck? What… what the fuck? Who did she think she was? I was Stefan's best friend. She couldn't just boss me around like that.

But she was Stefan's girlfriend. And she was right. It wasn't her fault I couldn't control my feelings, it was my own. I broke Stefan's heart. The one thing I told myself, I promised myself I'd never do. Yet, I did it. So effortlessly. How was I supposed to know? Just like the way he didn't know I still loved him.

Katherine was right. Stefan deserved better than me, and I needed to let him have it.

/

**Stefan's POV**

"Nik, Elijah just called. Said he'd be here in 30," I said as I grabbed a soda from the fridge.

Elijah was Nik's brother. A week ago, he came home from a business trip and has been hanging around me, Klaus, Damon, and Matt since. He was a good guy. Him and Katherine had a thing before, because Klaus told me about how gross she was a couple years ago.

"Hey. I haven't seen Elena around recently," I said. Last I saw her was about a week ago running with Millie. I waved to her, but she ignored it. Why Elena popped into my mind when I thought of Katherine, I still don't know.

"Her, Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah had a sleep over the other night. Why?" Nik gulped the last bit of his beer, and sighed.

"Last time I really saw her was the boat. I tried calling her to talk about what happened, but she sent me to voice mail. I mean, that was a week ago. I haven't tried since," Klaus saw I was in a panic mode.

"I don't know. But the boat was two weeks ago. Maybe she is avoiding you." Klaus chuckled at his joke, but I didn't. "Tomorrow night is the Midsummer's Dance. I'm sure she's going. Talk to her then."

_Perfect_, I thought.

/

"Damon, is Elena mad at me?" Going to my brother for answered seemed childlike, but Elena was avoiding me. I had no way to find out except him.

"I don't think so, why?" he said as he flicked through channels on the television.

"She's been avoiding me. I don't know. I've seen you guys around lately. I thought she would have said something," Damon looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Talk to her tomorrow. And sorry to tell you, but when me and Elena hang out, we don't talk about you,"

I nudged him, "Then it's not a fun conversation."

"Reason why we don't invite you, Mr. Arrogant," Damon laughed. He knew I wasn't that full of myself. I wasn't. I put myself down half the time, and the other half I compared myself to Damon. He was always a good friend, and brother. When me and Elena dated, Damon was the main supporter. He respected my decisions and he stood by me. He was there when our mother died, and he stayed strong after dad did too.

When I say it was always me, him and Elena I meant it. When my dad passed, they were there. I remember the day it happened. I was at home sitting on the couch while Damon paced the floor.

"I.. Is he okay?" there was a long pause. "Stop with this long word shit. Is my father going to be alright? Another pause. "You don't know? Yo- You're a fucking doctor and you don't know? No- Don't Mr. Salvatore me. Mr. Salvatore is the man you should be saving, you dick." He hung up the phone and threw it on the couch.

"What did they say?" I managed.

"Nothing, Stefan. They didn't say anything. They said stuff I didn't understand. They are all fucking stupid. That's what they are," he grabbed his head.

That's when Elena walked in. She was like glowing. I stood up and directed my attention to my girlfriend. It was so weird to remember her like that.

"I just heard… My mom.. she…" Elena said. I could hear her getting choked up. I walked to her and hugged her. When she hugged me back, I forgot that my father was dying. I could only think of her in my arms. When she let go, she turned to Damon and he hugged her back too.

Then his phone rang. "Hello?" Damon's voice was anxious. His face went blank. "Yeah. I-I'll be right there."

When Damon looked at me, all the questions were in my eyes. he just nodded, and walked out of the house. Elena grabbed my hands, and smiled even though tears fell from her face.

"It's okay Stefan. I promise. It's going to be okay. I'll help you with everything. I'm sure my mom won't mind. We will get through this, you hear me?"

Looking into her beautiful brown eyes soothed me. She calmed me down, and made me melt. I never quite understood it. "I love you, Elena," I said to her. She pushed her lips together and blinked her eyes.

"I love you too," she kissed me. I let it out right then. Damon didn't cry once in front of me. I think it's because he was scared I'd judge him. But he cried to Elena. I remember watching him wipe off the tears.

"What do you want to watch?" Damon remained flicking through the channels.

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to go upstairs and get some rest," I got up, and walked toward my bed room.

When I got there, I collapsed on my bed, and picked up my phone to call Katherine.

"H- Hello?" I heard her say.

"Hey. I just wanted to know if tomorrow you'd wanna go to the midsummers dance?"

"Can't I'm working," she said fast.

"I thought you had the day off-"

"No I'm back on. Jeff called. Wanted me in early." I heard shuffling in the background.

"Okay. I'll be there tomorrow.. If you need me."

"Okay. Bye." Katherine hung up the phone, and I was left laying on my bed. Then my eyes caught a glimpse of the frame next to me. It was a picture of me and Elena at the Midsummers Dance Sophomore year. The year I fell in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I love reading all the comments, and knowing you guys like my story! Thank you all so much! Comment some ideas you want to happen! I love reading your thoughts! Anyway, thanks guys. You're all amazing.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I yelled at the TV screen. I gripped the Xbox controller firmly in my hand. I was out of it, obviously, if Damon was beating me at COD.

"What, brother? Mad that I'm pretty much killing your little ass?" Damon chuckled. I had about 30 seconds to just kill 3 more people. It wasn't too hard.

"Hey little bro?" Damon said. Before I could answer, my screen went blank.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DAMON! WHY DID YOU KILL ME?" Rage filled me, but Damon kept laughing. It was too late to try to redeem myself. I slammed the controller on the couch, and sprawled backwards.

"So wait? Who just won?" Damon wanted so badly to hear that he won, but I'd never give in. I just shook my head.

"I'm out of it, today," I laughed. I lame excuse, but the only one I had. Damon just got up taking his glass of whiskey with him. "Damon- wait.."

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. I sat up, as he walked back over to the couch. "Yes, brother?"

"I need your advice," I trailed off.

"Advice, eh? I'm good at that." Damon put down his drink, and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Not really advise, just what you've observed,"

"Is this about Katherine?" It was about Katherine. After calling her, she seemed so in a rush. And after looking at the picture of me and Elena..

"Yes. I don't know. I just feel like there is something missing, you know? I mean everything is there, but then again it's not,"

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is there is nothing that is missing. The sex is great, she's good looking. She liked me, she an okay girl. We have chemistry-"

"Well do you like her?"

"Yeah, obviously. I mean, yeah. I do. She's great in bed, and she's good looking-"

"No, Stefan. I'm not asking if you like her looks or how she does in bed. I mean do you like her?" What was Damon asking me? Obviously I liked her. I mean, she was a nice girl.

"Yes. I do. She's a nice girl." I answered.

"That's it? Just 'she's a nice girl?" Damon smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I answered. Wasn't that enough?

" I think you know the answers to your own question." Damon said as he got up.

"What do you mean? Don't go all Buddha on me Damon. I didn't even ask you a question. I asked for an opinion,"

"There is a question, and you know the answer to it," Damon walked out, and up the stairs to his bedroom.

I really didn't have time to "think about the question I asked, that I didn't ask, that I knew the answer to". I was going to the Midsummers dance tonight. It started at 7, and it was already 5:30.

"Oh and by the way," Damon yelled from the stairs. "Elena will be there tonight."

**Elena's POV**

"Caroline, I can't go tonight," I said through the phone. Any movement that Caroline was doing seconds before was abruptly stopped.

"Seriously?! No. I don't think so. You're coming. I will take you down there by the ear if I have to," Caroline half screamed into my ear. I sighed, and thought of a good reason to elude the dance tonight.

I had managed to avoid Stefan for 2 weeks, and it was killing me. Every phone call, and every stare. I just wanted so badly to apologize, but Katherine was right. What good would I be doing Stefan if we were to be friends. I broke his heart leaving, and I'd do it again. Plus, Katherine was his girlfriend now.

By the way, I'm barfing everywhere in my head, with the thought of it.

Seeing him tonight, I don't know what I'd do. I'd break. I couldn't avoid as it is. He was constantly on my mind. No matter what I did to get him out, no matter how many times I'd round up all the thoughts of him and put them in a box in my brain, one would always hoot out and crowd my head.

It was so much easier in New York. I had homework to do, people to see, places to go. I had plans. Here, I had Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Rebekah, and Jeremy. It sounds like a lot of people but Jeremy was either working with Stefan, or at dads shop. Mat would most likely be with them. Rebekah was with Caroline and Bonnie a lot, who were with Klaus, who would invite Stefan. Damon and I could hangout, but it's Stefan's brother. There is only so much avoiding you can do when Stefan is out, and you go out bowling with Damon. Stefan is bound to ask where Damon is and meet him.

Everywhere I turned, it lead me to Stefan. I tried to take different paths, and different ways, but no matter where I'd go, Stefan would be there. It was too much. I hurt him too bad, and I hurt myself too. It wasn't just Katherine who made me think of that. I knew it deep down that I'd leave again. Did I really want to hurt all over again.

"I have a lot of homework to do," I finally said. I could tell she wasn't convinced.

"Uh, no. You're coming. I'll be there in 10," she said before the call went flat. I dropped my phone on my bed, and coved my head with a pillow.

"Caroline forcing you against your will again?" Jeremy sat at the end of my bed, scaring me half to death.

"Damn it, Jer. You scared me. But yeah," I said moving stands of hair out of my face. "Like always."

"I think you should go," he smiled.

"Eh," I returned.

"Is something going on with you and Stefan?" He questioned.

"No," I answered, lying obviously. "Why?"

"I don't know. He's been weird lately. He hasn't really seen Katherine either. I just thought it was you two," Jeremy got up, and began walking to the door.

"Why do you think it'd have something to do with me and Stefan?" I didn't look at Jeremy, afraid of what he'd see in my eyes,

"I don't know. Only you have that effect on him, like if you guys get into a fight, you can tell. It's like the only thing he finds right about his life is you. He loves you. You two are best friends." Before I could look at Jeremy, he was out of the door. He left me with an empty room full of thoughts.

If I thought that box in my mind containing Stefan was a lot to handle, I knew going tonight would be even more frustrating.

/

"Oh my god Elena, you look perfect." Caroline's eyes were nearly popping out of her head. How could I be classified as perfect when 3 of the girl's, I've always wanted to look like, stood in front of me. The party wasn't a big deal, per say. Girls pretty much wore summer dresses, and guys wore a nice shirt, some nice pants, and

You guessed it! Nice shoes.

How I looked perfect, caught me off guard. I wore a white dress that slightly, and this is the best way to describe it, poofed out.

"Caroline, it's only a dance," I alleged.

"A dance that I am running this year," she applauded herself as I looked over at Rebekah and Bonnie who got humor out of Caroline's self-righteousness. Caroline always had a lot on her plate, and always seemed to have room for more. She always got things done, too. She might have been a control freak, but everyone loved her as her.

And for those who didn't, she didn't let them stop her.

"Oh my. It's 6:50. We have to go!" Caroline flailed her arms in the air and grabbed he keys from the counter. "Klaus, Matt, Damon, and Stefan will meet us there. Is Jeremy coming?"

"Yeah," I answered. "He left when you were experimenting on me. Caroline _pft_ed at me, as if I were lying. Bonnie put my arm in hers and smiled at me. I missed Bonnie

"You excited?"

"Sure," I said as convincingly as I could. Bonnie gave a look that proved I wasn't successful. I'm glad that she didn't say anything though.

When we got to the field, it was beautifully decorated. It was on a small hill that was next to the Lake, and was absolutely perfect. There was a wooden "shelter" that had no walls. Lights hung on the the ceiling, and the floor was cemented so people could dance. There were things scattered long the little field like tables, chairs, and food stands.

Caroline rushed around making sure everything was in a place, and in the right place. About minutes later, people started arriving. You could see their faces in awe as they walked around the area. Caroline had a proficient smile on her face as she stood, proud, in front of the people.

And then there he was. The boy I had been trying so hard to side step was so close. Too close. Who was I kidding? He was too far. I wanted to be with him, and Katherine didn't deserve it. Damon followed behind him in a leather jacket with dark jeans, and a white shirt. He made his way over to me, and I was glad Stefan hadn't seen me yet.

"So I hear you're avoiding a certain someone," Damon said as he grabbed a drink from next to me.

"If you came here to nag, Damon, I'm not in the mood," I said.

He put his hands in the air as if defeated. "No nagging here. Just questioning."

"I'm avoiding him for a good reason," I said, trying to convince myself. Damon smiled at the comment, even though he didn't look at me.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" The way Damon knew everything ticked me off. I looked over at him, and he looked back.

"I don't know," I said, finally breaking our gaze. "It feels like I'm convincing myself."

"Why convince yourself something that you don't believe in the first place? Because then when you convince, you begin to be convinced, and it's no longer convincing, but what you actually convinced yourself to think," Damon smiled.

"Goodbye Damon," I snorted.

"If you need more of me, I'll be at the food," He said as he headed for the Nacho station. I watched as Damon walked away, and Rebekah walked toward me. She gave me a look, and I quickly shook my head.

Considering Rebekah hadn't been here as long as the rest of us have, she still didn't get that me and Damon were never, and never would be, a thing. Damon and I were more like brother and sister. I and Stefan always had that connection. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I think me and Damon understand each other more because we are so much unalike. We feed off each other's differences and I feel like that's what a friendship is. Knowing someone is so different from you, that you pay attention more and understand them more.

I and Stefan have an instant connection. We were alike in a lot of ways, and everyone knew we'd be together. Damon was too much of a brother to be anything other than a best friend. And we knew that. Once, we played truth or dare, and I had to kiss him.

That's how I knew we were just friends, and he knew it too. It was never complicated with us until we grew up.

"I'm still confused with all this Damon, Stefan stuff," Rebekah said as she approached me. Even though Rebekah hadn't known us her whole life, she was still "one of us" if that's how you call it. Katherine knew all of us since forever and she'd never be "one of us".

"Me and Damon? Just friends," I laughed.

"No I get that. But what about Stefan?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Undecided," I said. She laughed and took my hand.

"I never really got to thank you for everything, Elena. You were gone all summer and I missed you a lot. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done. You, Caroline, and Bonnie took me in freshman year. You guys lead me to Matt. For all I know, I could have been with bitch McGee," I knew she meant Katherine.

"Oh, 'Bekah," I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Elena," she said into my hair.

"I love you too, Bekah. You look beautiful tonight," I said as I backed away from the hug.

"You do too. You look absolutely…beautiful," Rebekah laughed.

"I would say she looks stunning," Stefan walked toward me behind Rebekah. Rebekah squeezed my hand. As if my heart wasn't already beating out of my fucking chest.

"I think Matt is calling me. Bye guys," Rebekah winked at me as she walked off. She was learning her ways from Caroline...

"Hey, stranger," Stefan said as he stood next to me. Oh my god, how fast could a person's heartbeat.

"Hey," I said coughing so I could disguise my shaky voice.

"What have you been doing the past, oh I don't know, 2 weeks has it been? Since you avoided me," Stefan smiled.

"I wasn't avoiding you," I said purposely not looking in his eyes.

"Yes you were," he turned and faced me. I had no choice to turn to him. "Why?"

"Stefan, don't," I said looking away. He turned his body toward me.

"Don't what? I'm not doing anything? Why are you avoiding me? That's all I want to know,"

"I'm not avoiding you. I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm not. Anyway, where is Katherine?" I said attempting to drop the situation.

Stefan tilted his head back and laughed. "Don't change the subject, 'Lena."

I rolled my eyes, and said "I'm not."

"Fine. If you were being _honest,_" Stefan ran his fingers through his hair, and he was so… "She's at work. She texted me earlier saying she could stop by near the end."

I nodded my head, and there was a long silence.

"You really do look beautiful," Stefan said glancing over at me.

I could feel my cheeks getting rot as the heat went from my face and sent shivers everywhere else in my body.

"Thanks," I said, still staring a head of me.

He chuckled, and said "You're welcome. And thanks for saying I looked good."

"I didn't think you'd need me to tell you how good you looked," I said. I shut my mouth quickly.

"So you think I look good?" Stefan was yanking my chain. Obviously he looked good. His hair was perfect on top of his head. His white shirt was unbuttoned just enough to know what's there but daydream about it, too. His eyes stood out against the dangerous night. He was perfect in so many ways.

_Elena, stop staring. Elena, you're staring. Look away!_

I flicked my head a little too fast away from Stefan.

"Elena, do you want to dance?" Stefan held out his hand, and I looked over at him and snorted.

"Are you joking? I suck at dancing. You know that," I said.

"I know that you suck when you're alone. But when you're with me you don't," his lips curved, showing his teeth. He was so irresistible. All the avoiding I did was a good for nothing waste.

"Katherine won't like that," I said, as I put my hand in his.

"_Katherine_ won't know," he pulled me gently toward the dance floor, and the only thing I could think of was his hand on mine.

And how no matter what I did, I couldn't stop loving him.

* * *

**How did you like it? What do you think Katherine is up to? Will Stefan realize something? WHAT IS DAMON GOING TO EAT;) I hoped you guys liked the chapter! Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell your friends. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER;) It is a little on the short side, but I want you on the edge. ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 9

The dance floor was crowded with people. I held Stefan's hand until he found an open area to dance in.

"Ready?" He smiled, grabbing my other hand into his. I shook my head, but he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he put his hand on my waist, and held my hand. Without thinking, I put my hand behind his head, as if my body were used to this.

It was.

The last time I danced with Stefan was my "Goodbye" party. That was the night I told him it wouldn't work. I could honestly rank that the worst day of my life.

We were at my house, outside on the porch. The late August air pretty much swam around everyone. The fire was crowded with people, and Jeremy had out his guitar. Stefan looked at me, the fire shining brightly all around him. He got off the chair, and walked over to me.

"Would you like to dance?" He smiled, knowing the answer. I gently placed my hand onto his, and walked behind him as we got away from the crowd at the fire. He placed both hands on my waist, as I hooked my around his neck, and began twisting his hair between my fingers; another thing that came natural to us.

"So," he said. His voice was filled with questions. "Are you excited,"

I remember being a little thrown off. I was leaving in the morning, and the question he asked me was 'Are you excited."

"Yes," I smiled. I knew what was coming. Stefan looked down, and looked up at me through his eyelashes. His smile light never left his face.

"What does this mean for us?" he said, so softly I thought it was in my head. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. I had cried so much the past week, as the feeling sank in that I was leaving. Both happy and sad.

"I think you know," I answered, holding back tears. Stefan just shook his head.

"It doesn't have to-"

"Yes, Stefan. It does. I'd much rather have us just call this off than to go our separate paths and do things we don't want to do. If anything were to happen, to either of us. Start falling for someone, fall in love, start dating, I want you to be there. As a friend. And the same goes for me," I paused as a tear fell from my eye. "I don't want to do this, Stefan. But maybe. Maybe it's time."

Stefan wiped away a tear from my eye, and held my chin. He kissed me gently on the lips. Just the thought of him kissing me again was foreign to me. I missed it.

"Have fun in New York, 'Lena," he said. He kissed me on the cheek, and walked away. That was the last time I saw Stefan, until this summer.

"Elena?" Stefan looked at me with questioning eyes. My daydream evaporated, and I was at the dance again.

"What?" I said shaking my head of any thoughts still in my brain.

"I said do you remember this song?" I listened to the music playing, and an instant smile formed on my face. Ever since we were kids, me, Stefan, and Damon loved the movie My Girl. I fell in love with the song when I was 2 and I'd sing it around the house.

"I haven't heard this son in forever!" I laughed.

"Every time I hear it," Stefan paused. "I think of you."

"I did sing it a lot," Stefan looked back at me seriously.

"Not because of that. Because it was the song we danced to Sophomore year. Right here,"

"Oh, yeah. That's right," I grinned.

There was a short silence before Stefan finally spoke.

"It was perfect for us, you know? We were best friends. And then this song comes on. You ran over to me, and begged me to dance with you," Stefan stared at the ground. "And you kept telling me how much you loved the song."

"I was so nervous," I laughed at my former self. Stefan got a little closer to me, making my heart skip a beat.

"I remember you kept rambling on, and on about how perfect that movie was. And I was so confused, because all I could think about while you were talking, was how much I wanted to kiss you."

Stefan glanced down at me, and I shyly looked up. "It is a good movie," I managed to say from my dry throat. Stefan chuckled, then nodded.

"Yes, it is," he paused again. "It's kind of funny, actually."

I raised my eye brow. "What is?"

"How I want to kiss you right now, too." Stefan looked me deep in the eyes with his green orbs. He got closer to my face. Could a person's heart rate go so fast, yet so slow? "So, for my question that I won when we raced. I think I'm going to use it now."

I gulped, and nodded, not moving too fast that our kips would touch. He was so close to me. I could smell the mint from his breath, and his signature cologne.

"You have to answer honestly," he said. "No matter how bad," he gulped. "Or how good it will be." I just nodded.

"Elena?" he said. There was so little space in between us. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Yes, I screamed in my head. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. YES! I was so close to him, and I wanted to feel his lips on mine. Of course I wanted to kiss him. His lips just centimeters away.

But when I opened my mouth, nothing came out.

"Stefan.." I said silently. WHAT ARE YOU DOING ELENA? Just kiss him! "Stefan..I-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Katherine yelled as she pushed me away from Stefan. He eyes were burning with fury. "I was gone for a little while, and this slut try's to kiss you!" She yelled to Stefan. Then she turned to me. "AND YOU! I told you to stay away!"

"You told her to what?" Stefan stepped in front of Katherine, as my face was filled with horror. Then Stefan turned in realization. "Is she why you avoided me?"

I opened my mouth, but again, nothing came out.

"She is no good, Stefan. I'm sorry her jealous mouth almost kissed you," Stefan shook his head fast.

"This isn't her fault Katherine," he began to say.

"No, it is," I stepped in. Stefan was confused, and Katherine smiled like a fucking snake. "It's my fault for even coming here. It's my fault for dancing with you. It's my fault. Okay? I'm going home, because I knew this was all a bad idea."

"Elena," Stefan grabbed my hand as I turned away.

"It's my fault, Stefan. I just need to get out of your life," I said, tears spilling from my eyes.

"Elena, stop," Stefan grabbed me again.

"It's my fault you were sad. Because I broke up with you. Why do I deserve you now? Katherine is right for you. She helped you when I wasn't there.

Stefan shook his head. "Elena, please,"

"Stefan, it's fine. Coming home was-," I paused taking a shaky breath. "It was a bad idea."

Before he could stop me, I ran off. Few people turned around to see what a wreck I was, and others just watched the band. Damon grabbed my arm, and looked at me with worried eyes.

"What? What happened?" Damon searched for answers, but I just wept.

"Stefan deserved someone better than me, Damon. No matter how much I love him," Damon just stared at me. "Katherine came-"

"Katherine is here?" Damon turned franticly.

"Damon, seriously? I'm crying right now, and you-" Damon ran off before I could finish my yelling. What the fuck? Where was he going? Why did he leave.

I was alone, again.

**Stefan's POV**

"It's not her fault, Katherine," I repeated for the fiftieth time. I punched myself in the face, mentally. I was so close to kissing her. She was right there, Stefan. What the fuck is wrong with you? All you had to do was lean in to kiss her. But the moment was gone now.

"How could she?" Katherine's screaming no longer affected me since now we were away from the crowd.

"Stefan?" Damon came out of the shadows, and when he saw me, his eyes flicked to Katherine. "You bitch!"

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yes, you. You've done nothing but hurt Elena, and I'm fucking sick of it. I dealt with your whining ass in my house 3 times, too many. I wonder how many times you've been to Elijah's?" Damon smirked.

Katherine's face filled with defeat. "What are you talking about?" She said hesitantly. I stood up, and she grabbed onto my arm. "I have no idea what he's talking about, baby."

"You know something? This whole summer I was looking for something I thought was missing in our relationship," I pushed Katherine's hand off mine. "The texts you'd erase. The number of times you ditched me. The cologne I smelt on you, and the underwear I found next to you had forgotten to take back." Katherine's face was filled with horror. "it reminded me that no matter how much wrong someone can do you, they will always be right. No matter how many mistakes someone makes, you can't help but love them. Well I love someone. And all the bad things you've done behind my back, Katherine? It doesn't affect me. Because the girl I love is crying somewhere because of you. I love her, and I never stopped."

Damon smiled, as I turned away. My feet became anxious, and I began running.

Running to her.

* * *

**REVEIW! AND I'M SORRY ABOUT UPDATING GUYS. I have a lot of homework I need to do , and I am in studen counsil. Anyways, thanks for reading. I'll update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's just say short, but satisfying. HOPE YOU ENJOY! Sorry if there are any errors! I was so excited to write this.!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

People crowded my way. As much as I asked, they wouldn't move. I just needed to see Elena. To tell her everything. To tell her I loved her.

"Shut the fuck up, Jeremy," I heard from a familiar voice. When I turned, Jason Steed was in Jeremy's face. He was Bonnie's douche. He had no idea how to treat a girl.

"Hey, what's going on?" I approached Jeremy, and gave Jason a warning stare.

"Nothing," Jeremy shook his head. But Jason just laughed.

"Why don't you tell him, Jer?" He pushed Jeremy on the shoulder. The slur in his words showed that Jason had too much to drink.

"Don't touch me," Jeremy spat through his teeth.

"Hey, guys. Stop, Jason. There are families-" I began to say.

"Listen, this isn't about you pretty boy. This is about Jeremy and that hot piece of ass, Bonnie," Jason smiled devilishly.

"Don't call her that," Jeremy warned. I held him back, while Jason's friends laughed.

"Call her what? A slut?" Fury filled Jeremy's eyes. "How bout a one-night stand?" Jeremy's face grew hard. "A good-for-nothing prude bitch." Jason's friends laughed. I couldn't hold Jeremy anymore. He broke free from my hold, and swung at Jason. He hit him right in the raw. When Jason turned, blood dripped from his lips.

"Don't call her that!" Jeremy yelled.

"You fucker!" Jason jumped at Jeremy and punched him in the face. I pushed Jason away before he could pounce again.

"Jason, Stop," I screamed. When I turned to check on Jeremy, Elena was there. She helped him up, and wiped off the blood from his nose.. She looked up at me, and gave a small smile. She was so beautiful. I turned back to Jason, who was obviously offended by my push. He swung at me, and hit me in the jaw. When I put my fingers to my lip, blood spread on the tips. I looked up at Jason who smiled at his friends.

"Stefan!" Elena stood and looked at my bleeding lip. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She touched my lip, and I looked in her eyes, taking her hand.

"Elena," I began.

"Aw, look." Jason slurred. "His little bitch is helping him. Hey Elena, you know what they say about the innocent people. They're amazing in bed." Again, his friends laughed. I turned and swung at him. He felt to the ground. He had trouble getting up this time, but he swung anyway. I would defiantly be having a black eye, tomorrow. I shoved him back, and turned.

"Walk away, pussy," Jason remarked. I turned around fast and got in his face.

"Call me whatever you want, Jason. But if you ever disrespect Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie again, then consider yourself _dead_," I said like a snake.

"Your bitch is waiting for you," Jason said back.

"Stefan, don't," Elena said grabbing my arm. I turned around, and put my hand on hers. My body was heated by just her touch. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

When I looked down at my shirt, it was filled with blood. My lip was dripping as was my nose. Above my eyebrow was sore, and my knuckles stung. Jason was such a fucking jerk. As me and Elena walked away from the secluded area and toward the crowd, I didn't stop looking at her.

"Elena-" I said.

"Not now, Stefan. Let's get you home and wiped off," she said, not looking at me directly. Caroline's face was filled with awfulness as she saw my, what I guessed, bloody face.

"Seriously!?" she practically yelled. Klaus wasn't far behind. He had a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well," He said as he walked toward us. "Stefy got into a little fight I see. You won I presume?"

"Yeah," I laughed. Elena gave me a look, and Caroline just crossed her arms.

"Don't encourage him, Klaus," she yelled. Then sympathy filed her face when she looked at me." Go get cleaned up, mighty man."

Elena proceeded toward my car.

"Damon said he'd go home with Matt and Bekah," Elena said as she unlocked my car. When did she get my keys? Jeremy was already in the car, staring out the window. When we got into the car, Elena started.

"What the fuck were you guys thinking? Jeremy, what got you into that?" She roared the engine, and turned to her brother.

"Stefan shouldn't have gotten into it," he said. She nodded.

"I agree, but why were you in it anyway?" Elena began to drive, but watched Jeremy in the rear view mirror.

"He insulted Bonnie," he finally said. Confusion filled Elena's face.

"Why would you?" Elena quickly stopped. "Oh. I've been gone for a while."

"We wanted to tell you," Jeremy began. Elena's face was blank, and I couldn't help but laugh. She shot her head at me.

"Did you know?!" she yelled at me.

"Yeah? So what?" I chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me, you jerk," she hit me in the arm.

"Not my business to tell, 'Lena," I answered. She had no comeback, she continued driving.

"I'm not going to tell mom or dad, Jer," She finally said. "But don't get into that again, please? I'm dropping you off at home."

She pulled up to her house, and Jeremy waved goodbye to us. The ride to my house was a mixture of awkwardness, and attraction. I just wanted to touch her, and tell her everything. When we got to the house, she pulled into the drive way, and got out of the truck. She handed me the keys, and I opened the doors to my, what she called, mansion.

"Where is the first aid?" She scoped around the house, going toward the bathroom.

"In the kitchen, 3 cabinet to the left," I answered. She came out with the box, opened and ready to operate.

"Sit," she said as she pointed to the corner of my coffee table. I commanded, and she sat on the couch. There was a silence until she said, "Thank you. For Jeremy, I mean. He might be a little mad at you for now, but he'll get over it."

"I know," I said. I looked at her in the eyes as she wiped my lip. She looked back, and smiled at me.

"What?" she asked, putting down the bloody piece of gauze, and going to my nose.

"Nothing," I said, even though that was a lie. I tried to sort out the thoughts in my head so it wouldn't get to jumbled when I said it out loud, but this girl had an effect on me. She took my breath away. Ow, that stung. She touched the cut / bruise above my eyebrow. I inhaled, and she stopped immediately.

"Did that hurt?" she said, worry in her eyes.

"A little," I confirmed. "I'm fine." She nodded, and kept going. "Elena?"

"Hm?" she hummed.

"I- uh. I just wanted to thank you. For this," I said. What the hell, Stefan? YOU LOVED THE GIRL! JUST TELL HER.

"You're welcome, Stefan," she smiled.

"And, Elena?" I said again.

"Yes?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I meant what I said on the dance floor," I looked at Elena but she effused to look back.

"Stefan-" she began.

"And, I broke up with Katherine," I said. Elena looked at me now.

"Why? If it's because of me-" she hurried.

"It's not," I said, reassuring her. "Katherine was cheating on me. But it's kind of funny because I knew it all along. There was something wrong in Katherine, and I convinced myself that her cheating was it. But it wasn't." I got out.

Elena didn't stop working on my face. "What was that?"

I looked down, and said "She wasn't you." When I looked up Elena, was staring at me. She quickly got free from our gaze, and got ice. She put it on my forehead.

"Just keep this on you bruise for a little, and the swelling should go down," she said, staring at my cut instead of in my eyes. I grabbed her hand, bringing it down from my head. She couldn't help but look at me now.

I put my free hand behind her neck, and tilted my head slowly. This was it. I was going to kiss her. We got closer and closer. I could feel her hot breath against my lips.

"Stefan," she whispered. I hummed, as a 'what'. She took a deep breath and said "Yes."

I raised my eyebrow, and parted my lips. "What?"

"Yes," she repeated. "I want to kiss you."

I leaned in the few centimeters, and my lips found hers. My breath was caught in my through, and a forgotten desire burned up inside me. A spark flew around my mind and Elena's lips glided so perfectly with mine. I pushed deeper into the kiss, and she pushed back. He hands were behind my neck, and she was playing with my hair. I grunted lowly, as her fingers twisted my hair. It was such a distant feeling. A feeling I missed. I could never stop loving Elena. Ever. I tilted my forehead on hers, and detached our lips. I took in a breath, and looked up at her.

"Stefan, I love you." She said. Could a man explode yet stay together. My heart skipped a beat. Maybe even 10, but I didn't give a shit. Elena Gilbert loved me. The love of my life loved me. I didn't mess it up with her.

"Not going after you Elena, was such a stupid choice I made. I am so sorry, Elena. I will never-" I rambled. She giggled, and put her finger on my lips. "I love you, Elena.

Her eye's lite up with a fire I hadn't seen in so long. Something I have been searching so long from, but I could only find it in this one girl.

Love.


	11. Chapter 11

**It gets a little steamy guys! I just want you to know that BOTH of them have been thinking about each other non-stop. Keep that in mind. :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Elena's POV**

My phone rang next to my head. I grunted, and slide my hand over to it.

"Hello?" I coughed, not bothering to see who it was.

"You better not be waking up right now," Caroline nearly shouted in my ear. I looked over at the clock. Shit. It was 10:30.

"No, just got out of the shower," I pushed myself off the bed, and unsteadily on my feet.

"Don't you lie to me, Mrs. Gilbert. I can practically smell your morning breath though the phone," she shuffled at the other end of the line.

"Well I can't get much done when you're bitching at me," I mocked her.

"Stefan is coming to get you in 30 minutes. I'm sure you find a spring in your step now," I could tell Caroline was smiling. I rolled my eyes, and hung up my phone. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I was smiling. I didn't really know what Stefan and I were yet, all I knew was that we were something.

I quickly got undressed, and hoped into the shower. I heard a small knock on the door, and Jeremy voice though the other end of our shared bathroom.

"You almost done? I need to take a shower," he said.

"Mom and Dad are at work. Go use their shower," I replied soaking myself in suds of Ocean Sent body gel.

"Ew. We don't know what they've done in there," I laughed at him.

"You're right," I added. "But I'm sure you'll be fine.

"Elena," he began, but I cut him off.

"Enjoy your shower, Jer," I said before he could go on. I heard a sigh of defeat, and then small mumblings of curse words. I continued with my shower washing my hair, and my body.

When I finished, I stepped out of the tub, and into the foggy bathroom. I wrapped a towel on my body, and grabbed my brushed. I picked out clothes, brushed my hair, and got dressed. Now I just needed to blow dry my hair, and I'd be good.

"Hey," Stefan said over the low sound of the hair blower. I jumped, and yelped. He began to laugh. His hands were in his pocket as he leaned on the doorway of bathroom that lead to my room.

"Damn it, Stef," I put my hand on my chest, still a little frazzled. He pushed off the frame, and walked towards me. My heart began to race, and he tucked a hair behind my ear, and smiled at me.

_Damn, it was hot in that room._

He looked down at me with his shining green eyes, and repeated "Hey." This time with more meaning then just a hello. He placed his hand on my cheek, and I could help but blush. I put my hand on his, and looked into his eyes.

"Hi," I replied. He lowered his lips down to mine, and the spark that happened last night happened again. My breathing was a little off, and I realized I needed to get used to kissing him again. After the kiss was over, Stefan smiled, and hummed in pleasure. Our fingers intertwined and fell to my waist. "I need to get ready before Caroline kills me."

"That, you do," he said. He let go of my hand, and went to my bed. He sat, staring at me as I proceeded to dry my hair. When I was finally done, I walked into my room, and he stood by me.

"You ready?" he grabbed my bag from the bed, and handed it to me.

"I think so," I answered, taking it from him.

"Why is Caroline making a big deal out of this, anyway?" Stefan said. "it's only-"

"Don't even say it. You know how Caroline is with clean up," I said, heading out. He grabbed my hand.

"But why do we have to help. I just want to spend today with you," he smiled, kissing me softly again. I kissed him back, savoring the moment.

"We have to go," I said, his lips still on mine.

"No we don't," he said pushing my closer to him. I dropped my bag, and melted into him.

"Yes, we do," I said again. This time, he didn't fight. Stefan picked me up, and plopped me on the bed, our lips never disconnecting. He was on top of me, and he traced his fingers on my face, pushing away stray hairs. I turned him over, so I was on top, and began to get up. He held on to my waist tightly, laughing at every tug I made to go free.

"We are going to be killed!" I laughed. He tickled me, and I collapsed on top of him.

"Then at least we will be killed together," he whispered on my neck. _Together._ I missed that word when he said it. I really hoped we were together.

"Hey, Elena-" Jeremy walked in the room, and me and Stefan paused. "Never mind." Jeremy backed away, and shut the door. Stefan laughed, and I could hear a snicker come from Jeremy. I, however, was mortified.

"Let's go," I said, finally standing. Stefan pushed himself up, and I turned for my door. I opened it, but Stefan's hand closed it shut, when I turned, his arm was in front of me, and he was smiling. "Stefan-"

He put his finger on my lips, and _shh_ed me. He planted a small kiss on my lips, and said "I missed you, Elena."

I grabbed his hand and smiled. "I missed you too."

He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. As I turned around, I felt him move my hair so mu neck was showing. He softly placed his lips below my ear and whispered "You taste so good, Elena."

Shivers swam across my body as he lead down to my shoulders. I softly moaned, and Stefan stopped. He gently turned me over, but this time I couldn't stop him. His mouth parted on mine, and I parted mine like a mirror. His tongue traced around my lips, and he pulled me closer to him when I returned the favor. I trailed my lips down his muscular jawline and to his neck. I wanted all of him right there. The endless nights in New York without him made me wonder what it was like to feel him again. I finally had him here, and all I could think about was him in my bed like he used to be. He grunted, and I couldn't help but smile when I realized where I was. Just below Stefan's ear is his weak spot. I remember when I found it.

_Our lips crashed as I fell against Stefan on his bed. I picked myself op, and removed my shirt, and Stefan smiled up at me. I went back down, and kissed his again. He flipped me over, and laughed when I moaned at him for kissing me on my neck._

_"It's not fair. I can't find your spot," I said to him, pushing him off of me. He replied with a laugh, and went back to kissing me. I pushed him off again, and he rolled his eyes._

_"Babe, I don't think I have one. But you know what's not fair. How beautiful you are," he wrapped my hair around his finger, and smiled._

_"Don't do that. Don't try and make me not look for your spot," I order. He smiled at me._

_"But it's really not fair how one thing you do can turn me on. No, not one thing. Multiple things," his eyes filled with hunger. I knew what he was talking about. I could flip my hair and I remember him saying how much he wanted to kiss my neck when I did it. You could only imagine how hilarious that was in school when he sat next to me. Sometimes he'd look at me, as if asking "Why?" and other times he'd just stare to my neck. The best times were when he tried to not look at me. That would result in his foot shaking. I was so horrible to him. Or when I licked my lips, or raised an eyebrow. But the best was always me biting my lower lip. He usually couldn't stand that. Or my seductive voice._

_Following my knowledge, I bit down on my lip, and raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" I whispered with such a sexual tone. He just looked at me, as if dying before he collided his lips with mine again. I released from his lips , and tugged on his shirt, finally taking it off. I planted my lips on his neck, and then I hit it. His whole body seamed to stop, and he grunted._

_"Fuck," he said. I looked at him smiling._

_"Is that it? Is that your spot?" Happiness crowded through me._

_"God, Elena," he said. I could feel the budge in his pant grow. "The things you do to me."_

_He moved his hands down to my pants, and I was smiling. Another thing I had over him._

Stefan looked me in the eyes with the same hunger the day I found his spot. I pushed him toward my bed, and laid on him. Caroline was going to kill us, I knew it. Then, felt Stefan's arms around my waist as he picked me up, and placed me on the floor.

He chuckled and winked when he said "We better get going. Caroline is going to kill us."

He was such a dick.

* * *

"Stefan, you're in the moving crew over there. You, Matt, Klaus and Damon are transferring everything in the truck that doesn't belong. Elena, you're with the girls over there with pick up. I'll be telling you what to do next when you finish. Okay?" Caroline's clipboard was held safely in her hands, as if a prized possession.

"Yup," Stefan said. I nodded with him. He turned to me and smiled, and I walked toward the girls. Caroline knew something happened, but had to much on her mind to really care. Even Klaus knew to stay away from her. Bonnie and Rebekah eyed me down, though.

"So you and Stefan?" Rebekah's thick accent gave a little zing to the situation. Bonnie smiled, and I cracked.

"We kissed," I smiled. "it's really no big deal."

"No big deal?" Bonnie hit me on the shoulder. "It's such a big deal!"

"Okay, maybe it is," I laughed.

**Stefan's POV**

"You and Elena?" Klaus said as I walked towards the guys. I nodded, and Klaus smiled. "Finally."

I smiled, and agreed. I missed Elena more than anything. Having her back, it was surreal. Kissing her again was amazing. I love her.

"Katherine was cheating on me," I said to Klaus. Klaus looked back with unmoved eyes. "With Elijah." Now Klaus looked at me.

"Elijah? He would never-" He began to say.

"He didn't know," Damon walked out of the truck. Now all the guys were looking at him. "I was talking to Elijah, and he mentioned Katherine. Then he said something like 'Yeah, she keeps calling me. I love her, Damon.' I put two and two together. Elijah didn't know, making it an open area for Sluterine to come in with her snake ways and manipulate him. Don't blame Elijah."

"Thanks, Damon," I smiled. He smiled back.

"You got the girl back," he said as he hit me on the shoulder.

"I got the girl back," I smiled. I had the girl. I had my perfect girl. The girl who made me a better person. The girl who put me in a trance so many times by her looks. No, her personality. Everything about her was so flawless.

* * *

Okay, so I'm glad we finished," Caroline smiled as she looked down at the unpaid cleaning committee. I, of course was one of them. When I looked away from her, I caught Elena smiling at me. What happened in her room today left me a little breathless, and hungry for more. She had too much effect on me. I smiled back. Before I realized what she was doing, Elena flipped her hair behind her, revealing her neck. Fuck. She still knew? My face eased , and I felt my mouth open. I couldn't resist her. Then she bit her lip. Oh my god, not the lip bite. I crossed my arms, trying to contain myself. I looked away from her and back to Caroline.

What was she saying again?

I tapped my hand on my shoulder, and I could see Elena laughing at me. I looked at her, and shook my head while I was smiling. I clenched my teeth together. Oh she was going to get it.

"You alright, mate?" Nik came over to me, looking a bit concerned. Now Elena lost it.

"Yeah, man," I turned to him. "I'm fine."

"Good," He said looking up at Caroline. "So tonight I'm having a small get-together if you want to come."

"I don't think I can," I said looking at Elena. I wanted to spend the night with her.

"Ah," he smiled. "I see." Klaus paused for a short second and then said "I'll make sure Damon won't come home, friend." Klaus smiled and walked away. I looked at Elena, smiling widely.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"Thanks for coming, yanno, when you did," Caroline smiled at me. After I was questioned by Bonnie, and Bekah for an hour, it was Caroline's turn. When they asked what me and Stefan were, I could honestly say I didn't know.

"At least I came," I smiled at her. She nodded, and smiled back.

"At least you came," she repeated. I felt strong arms grab me by the waist, and twirl me around in a circle away from my friend. I landed on the ground, and turned to see Stefan smiling at me.

"You're gunna get it," he smiled at me. I knew he was referring to my turning him on.

"What did I do?" I smiled innocently, batting my eyelashes. He tilted his head back, and smiled. Then he placed his hands on my hips, and kissed me.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked, and took a piece of my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"I don't know. My parents are going to my mother's bosses party or something. Jeremy is going to Klaus's get together. Why aren't you going?"

"Because I want to spend the night with you," he smiled down at me. Was he blushing? "And Damon isn't going to be home so I thought that a night with you would be fun."

"Then I guess our plans are set then?" I said looking up at him. He kissed my neck, and smiled. I eased into his touch.

"You're still gunna get it," he whispered in my ear. I smiled, and pushed him into a kiss.

"Whatever you give me, I'll give back ten times more better," I laughed.

"Maybe," he said looking up, and smiling. He met my eyes and said "Maybe that's the point." I flipped my hair behind my shoulder, and he just looked at me with the same "Why?" look.

"What you do to me Elena Gilbert," he said placing his lips on my neck.

What I did to him? No, what we did to each other.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	12. Chapter 12

IT GETS PRETTY STEAMY IN THIS CHAPTER, GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOY.

* * *

Chapter 12

"How many times have we watched this movie?" Stefan walked in his room with a bowl of popcorn, and other bad foods I'd regret eating. I sat on his bed, smiling at him.

"Maybe a thousand times," I replied. He plopped next to me and got comfortable. I forgot the last time we did this. I remember we used to do it all the time. The Notebook's intro music replayed about 5 times before I finally pressed play. Stefan groaned, and I nudged him with my elbow.

"I can quote this movie, Elena. Look what you're done to me," Stefan dove his hand into the popcorn and began chewing. I chuckled as he looked uninterested at his TV. I knew though, he didn't care. Because each time we watched this movie, he cried. Not a bunch of tears, but just one. He always tried to hid it from me.

"You can quote it because you listen to it," I laughed. "If you didn't like it, you wouldn't listen. Hence you knowing the words to it."

He just looked at me, then turned to the movie. "Doesn't mean I like it." He finally said. I shook my head smiling, and he turned to me, and smiled.

"Yes?" I said popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

"You're beautiful," he said. I turned to him and his face was hard with honesty. "I know I'm very hands on so early, but Elena, you have some effect on me. You pull me in. You make me feel so different. I honestly feel on top of the world when I touch you and it's a drug. You're my drug."

I stared back at him, not knowing what to say. What do you say when someone you've waited to be with for so long says that? Exactly; you say nothing.

So, instead, I kissed him.

I clung my hands around his neck and I kissed him hard, and he kissed me back. His hands were placed on my cheeks, pushing me closer to him. I wasn't complaining. I flipped on top of him, straddling him as I continued to kiss him. His tongue traced around my lips, and I opened my mouth allowing him in. He was so sweet. His hands were placed at the small of my back. He pushed my shirt up farther and farther; very subtle. I breathed him in. His scent was sweltering in my lungs, but I needed more. He smelled so good. He _felt _so good.

"Elena," he whispered deep. When I opened my eyes, his eyes scorched with a fire. I knew that fire, and I knew he saw the same in mine. Want. Desire. _Hunger_. Hunger for each other. Need for each other. "I want you" he finally said.

I made up my mind quickly. He wanted me, so I'd give myself up to him. In response, I moaned in his ear. He took that as a yes, and removed my shirt. He flipped on top of me, and kissed down my stomach.

_Shit_

I looked down at him as he undid my pants button. He smiled up at me, as his green eyes shined. He pulled them down, and kissed my panties just where my weakness was. Shivers ran up and down my body, and I pulled his lips to mine again. I nuzzled my head in his neck and nibbled his earlobe. He grunted low.

_That grunt_

How I missed that grunt. I tugged his shirt over his head, and spread my hands all around his body. He felt so good. And we hadn't even begun yet.

"Your pants," I said breathing heavy. "Yo- your belt" I stuttered.

Stefan released our lips, and raised his body. As he took off his belt, I took a good look at his stomach. I sat up, and began kissing all around his chest and abs. I missed him so much.

"Elena," He hummed. "I can't get much done when you're teasing." I looked up at him and smiled but kept kissing. He moaned a little louder. "Baby." My heart skipped. I looked up at him, with more want. How was this possible?

He finally got his belt undone after toying with it, and took it off. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Through the thin fabric of his boxers, I felt his manhood hard on my stomach. I reached down and rubbed it playfully. He closed his eyes, and I felt it grow harder.

_As if it weren't big enough._

Stefan kissed my neck as he slipped off my underwear. He flung them to the other side of the room, and placed his hands there. More chills. He slowly rubbed and laughed when I bit his lip.

"You're-" I breathed heavy "Are a dick."

"No," he kissed me. "I have a dick."

No, he was one. He might have had one, but he sure was one. He finally moved his hand up my body to my still covered boobs. He kissed all around them. Then he kissed up my chest to my shoulder, and pulled down my straps. Reaching behind me, he unbuckled the bra and dropped it to the ground.

I couldn't take it. His tongue flicked my nipple and I lost it.

"Stefan-" I moaned "Stefan please." I pulled down his boxers, and Stefan finished my action my flicking them off his foot.

_Oh my god._

He was in me. He filled me perfectly. A low grunt filled Stefan's throat and he clenched his jaw. He was so perfect. He pushed into me, and I crashed my hips with his. Another grunt. He was so sexy. I nibbled his shoulder

Before I realized what was going on, he pushed deeper in me. I moaned in pleasure. How could this feel so good? I have forgotten sex for a year, and this was definitely paying it off. He went fast and deeper. Sweat coated our skin. How long has it been? I looked at the movie and it was almost over. WHAT?!

"Elena," he said low. "I love you."

I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too."

It felt as though a box of pleasure exploded inside me. My legs twitched, and Stefan grew still. We finished together. He collapsed on top of me, still breathing in long, and drawn-out breaths.

"That was," he finally said. "Unbelievable." He folded his arms on my stomach and looked up at me.

I nodded, then laughed. "The movie is over."

He turned to find the Notebook was at the beginning again. "Wow."

I nodded, and closed my eyes. I didn't know how I wasn't tired, but I wasn't. I looked over at Stefans clock and it was 3 a.m.

"I want to bring you somewhere," Stefan said as he got up. "Take the sheets with you."

I did as he said, and followed him. He opened his window, and stepped out on the roof with a sheet I grabbed him and his underwear. I quickly put on my bra and panties and followed. As I got out on roof, Stefan sat staring at the sky. The fact that Stefan's house faced the wood's made me much more okay with going on a rooftop practically.

"It's beautiful," I said as I sat next to him. "I remember this."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "It is amazing, isn't it."

I nodded my head and looked over at him. "Stefan."

He hummed.

"What ever happen to you wanting to be a doctor?" I looked at him, but he didn't look back.

"Reality," He finally said, his eyes locking on mine.

"What do you mean? You can be a doctor if you wanted," I said.

"No I couldn't. I don't have the money, Elena," he looked away.

"Yes you do. Your father had money put away for you for school. I remember you telling me,"

"Yeah. Then he died. Now I have to stay here and keep his business going," He was getting frustrated.

"But Damon handles it well," I answered.

"He's my father Elena," Stefan said. I didn't want a fight, so I just laid my head on his shoulder. The sheet was around me and so was Stefan.

Sleep came easy.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

I don't know what was most beautiful; the sunrise ahead of me, or the girl sleeping on my shoulder.

What was I trying to kid? Elena was the definition of beautiful. God damn, the way she snored. I loved her so much. I stoked her hair lightly, then turned back toward the sunrise. I wish she was awake to see it. The last time we saw the sunrise together was the morning before she left for New York. She was saying how excited she was and how much she couldn't wait.

I could.

I couldn't stand the fact that she was going to be away from me. But why was I thinking about that now? I was with her now, and that was all that mattered.

But I'd be lying if I didn't say the thought of her leaving again consumed me. It ate me away. I didn't want to lose her again. She was everything I've ever wanted. Everything I needed. She was the love of my life.

I couldn't let her leave. I wouldn't.

* * *

"What? Do you forget how to ride Sam?" I teased Elena as she tried to get on her horse. Sam had always been crazy with me. When I'd feed him, he'd nip my fingers. When I brushed him, he'd run away. But with Elena, he was calm. He let her feed him, and enjoyed her brushing him. She always had a was with animals.

Elena gave me a warning look, and I smiled. Beneath me, Beauty neighed as a sign that she wanted to go. Elena finally sat on Sam, and she looked up at me.

"Told you I had it in me," she smiled, obviously proud of herself. "I knew I could get on."

I rolled my eyes and smiled "I remember you used to be able to get on old Sam in your sleep."

"Don't tease. Just go. I want to prove that Sam can still run faster than Beauty," Elena constantly said that Sammy was faster, but we all knew Beauty was. Beauty was my pride and joy, and Elena said that she'd always be my baby.

She was right.

The only girls that I treated better than Beauty was Elena, and my mom. But Beauty was a close 3rd. I gently kicked on her side, and she galloped away. Elena trailed, not too far, behind me. When I turned, I saw a smile on Elena's face that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Look at that smile on your face," I said to her as she galloped next to me. She looked at me and blushed. "That's a smile I haven't seen for a while."

"I missed him," she said as she pet Sam. He tilted his head back, as if for more. I smiled at them. Elena knew she missed this. I could see it in her eyes. All the moments in Oak Hill, she missed. And Oak Hill missed her. This town was apart of everyone who lived here. Sometimes it was hidden by other things.

I was going to show Elena that part of her that belonged in Oak Hill. I wasn't going to lose her again.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS! I feel like this story is coming to an end shortly. I think there will be 2 more chapters then and epilogue and then I'll be done with this and on to FD! I hope you don't hate me for this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Are you going to the carnival tonight?" I was pretty sure I had a no-girl-without-asking rule for the shop, but obviously Nik didn't get it. Caroline tapped her foot impatiently.

"I would get my balls chopped off if i didn't," I said giving her a sarcastic smile. She knew now wasn't the time. I bent over the car me and Nik were working on to pass him the wrench when Caroline started again.

"Are you bringing Elena? Because I heard that Katherine was going," Caroline outlined the shop touching things she really shouldn't have been touching. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she raised one back. "Well?" she protested.

"I don't care if Katherine is there. She was a mistake," I rubbed my nose with my arm even though I knew my face was already dirty with grease. Nik laughed at my comment about Katherine, and I smiled at him.

"Well, she's still a bitch," Caroline said. I agreed. I hated Katherine. She was selfish, and rude, and disrespectful. I stood up and walked toward Caroline grabbing a screw driver for Nik.

"Trust me, I know," I answered. I looked back at Klaus and threw him the tool. "Damon should be here soon. I'm going to get cleaned up and make some food."

"Don't make food," Caroline argued. "Eat tonight at the Carnival. The town needs it."

She followed as I went into the shop. "Caroline, that food costs more than the shop. I am all set."

"I don't care," she shrugged. When I grabbed a soda, I threw her a water. "You better get clean soon. It's 6 now."

I looked over at the clock and opened the coke. I could manage getting ready in 30 minutes, right? Probably not. And Elena was probably getting ready right now anyways. I smiled at the thought of her.

"It's funny," Caroline started to say. "How Elena being gone changed everything. Bonnie left. Tyler became a dick. You two broke up."

"Yeah. It's like she keeps this place in order, you know?" I smiled at Caroline. She gave me a smile back until it was replaced with a frown.

"Stefan," she began. "She's going back you know. To New York." I rolled my eyes knowing it would come to this. Me and Caroline had always been great friends. If I didn't go to Elena, I went to her. An I hated when she talked to me because she was always right. And honest.

"Caroline, I know," I said, but she cut me off.

"She loves it there, Stefan. You should have heard her when I called her some nights. She'd tell me how the lights in the city were so beautiful. And how it inspired her. This is her dream, Stefan. No one, not even her parents can take that dream away," she said taking steps closer to me.

"I know. But I have realistic dreams, Caroline. I have the shop with Damon, and the house. This is a small town that I'm good enough in. If I'm getting by, I'm doing fine,"

"Elena is not like that. If she's getting by, she gets bored. Here, nothing changes. But New York? Stefan, Elena reached for her dreams and got the hell out of here. Elena doesn't want "good enough". Elena wants what will make her happy. We both know that Oak Hills isn't that,"

"But I make her happy Caroline," I said getting maybe a little too heated.

"Yes you do, Stefan. You change Elena. I'm pretty sure that the only reason why Elena is back here is for you. But that isn't enough to keep her from the place she belongs. I don't want to be the one who shows you the truth, but someone has to before this whole summer romance becomes a habit. Because one day, either Elena or you will approach each other in your new lives, and you won't be together in it. Stefan, it's almost the beginning of August. In a month, she'll be gone" Caroline said her last words as if she were sighing and looked down. "I can see old Elena in there, Stefan. I know she is there. But she's changing. And we can't help it. And it's not a bad thing, either."

Caroline walked out of the room leaving me to think. I hated thinking. So instead of thinking, I pushed the thoughts aside and called Elena. I didn't want to think she'd be leaving. I didn't want to think about what I'd have to do. I just wanted to be with her.

Vvvvvvv

"You won't beat me, Stefan. I can guarantee you won't get the three cups down," I didn't know if Elena forgot I played baseball, so I let her bet with me. The man at the booth gave me 3 balls, and I smiled at Elena before I threw the first one. Right as I let go of it, I knew it was a winner. The milks glasses went down and I smiled at Elena.

"Don't get too cocky. You have 2 more to go," She smiled, her arm hooked in mine. As the guy set them up, I tossed the second ball in the air.

"Watch out, Elena," I smiled. "Here goes the second one." I said as I threw the ball. Again, they all tumbled down. The man restacked them for the last time. I glanced over at Elena and smiled. When I threw the ball, the glasses fell. The man behind the booth gave an annoyed smile, and turned to me.

"Pick anything from the top row," he said. I looked up feeling like I was in high school again. I pointed to the large Teddy Bear, and he handed it to Elena. She smiled as she gripped it.

"So what were you saying about me not being able to win?" I flaunted. She just laughed and elbowed me in the stomach.

"Shut up," she remarked. I kissed her on the head as we kept walking. Caroline stood with her arms crossed ahead of us. As much as I tried to avoid it, she saw us and stormed over.

"Do you know where Klaus is?" she asked. No one called Nik Klaus except for Caroline. She said it was more "threatening" that way. Elena walked over to her and shook her head, and I followed.

"He said he'd be here within 10 minutes. It's been 11," she said looking over Elena. I couldn't help but laugh. She gave me a glare. "Shut it Salvatore!"

"Give him a minute," I chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be here-"

"Sorry for being late," Nik walked from behind me. "I had to pick someone up."

Behind Nik, Elijah walked slowly up to us. I didn't know how to think when I saw him. I couldn't blame him for Katherine's smuttiness. So I held out my hand and smiled at him.

"There is a lot of explaining I need to do," he began, grabbing my hand.

"No you don't," I smiled. "You didn't know. It's my fault." Instead of talking back, he smiled back. It wasn't his fault that Katherine was a bitch. A raging bitch.

And A bitch who was coming toward me and Elena.

"Hey, babe. Let's go get some fried dough, or something," I said maybe too quickly. But not quick enough.

"Hey guys," Her squeaky voice rang with intended annoyance. Elena turned around, and by the look of it, hated what she saw.

"C'mon," I said to Elena, nudging her arm. Katherine caught on pretty quick.

"Don't leave so soon, Stefy," she began to say.

"Don't call me that," I hissed. She ignored me and went on.

"There is a kissing booth being set up and it will raise a lot of money if you're the kisser," she smiled. "I know I'd want to kiss you."

"Beat it tramp," Caroline spat. I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Ouch with the harsh words," Katherine rolled her eyes. "But I thought this was about raising money for town funds. I think Stefan raising money would be a great idea."

"I'm not kissing people I don't know," I said grabbing Elena's hand. I could tell she was going to pounce any second.

"Fine," Katherine shrugged. "You're a bore. But you signed up to do something in January. I'm happy to say that the dunking tank is the only available spot you can operate at."

"I signed up 6 months ago," I said. I remember Caroline talking me into it. Of course Katherine would be the one to bring it up.

"Tough shit, Stefan," she smiled. "You're working there because I'm not going to be the only one there."

"Go Stefan," Elena said smiling at me. "I'll be there soon." She turned to Katherine "And I hope to see you sitting on the bench like last year. I have a good aim."

"You should have been here 3 months ago. It wasn't just the bench I was sitting on," and with that Katherine turned knowing how heated she left Elena. She tried to break free of my grasp but I held on tighter.

"Just one punch," she said as she struggled.

"Elena, c'mon," I said. She looked back at me and cut me deep with her eyes.

"You're the one who slept with her," she broke free of my grasp. "You're the one that lead her on."

"I know," I answered grabbing her again. "But this is what she wants. She wants us to fight Elena. She doesn't matter-"

"Yes she does, Stefan. She's the one who got in the way of us being together. She was your rebound girl," Elena said harshly.

"Do you think I wanted to move on, Elena? You're the one that left. You're the one that left me for New York. I didn't intend her to be a rebound girl. She just was," I answered. Maybe it came out wrong, but she got the point.

"Oh, so it's my fault that I chased my dreams and you let yours die. It's my fault that I didn't stay here for you because I wanted to be happy too?" I think we were screaming but my mind was too crowded to know.

"I could have made you happy Elena. You just up and left one day thinking I'd wait for you," I yelled.

"The world doesn't revolve around you. If I'm the bad guy for doing what I love then I don't want to be the hero! Stefan you couldn't make me happy in this little town and you know that. And I knew this would happen," she said.

"What are you saying Elena?" I said quietly.

"I'm saying that we were kids to do this all over again. To hurt each other like this again. I'm not staying in Oak Hill and you're not leaving. Let's just face it while we have the time. We are different people now. And this summer had been fun, but it's time to grow up," she said. When she stepped close to me, I stepped back. Here was the pain all over again. I couldn't even look at her. I knew she ment every word she said. She wasn't staying in Oak Hill. What was I thinking? Oh right, I wasn't. This was a mistake. Trying to win Elena back just to get my heart broken again.

"Goodbye Elena," I said as I turned off into the crowd of people. I could feel her eyes on me, but this time there was no love burning in them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys, so I kinda lied. I can see this story going on for a little longer than just 2 more chapters. You'll see why... HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**

Chapter 14

**Elena's POV**

I sat at my desk as I jotted down notes from the book I was reading in my hands. My glasses were placed at the tip of my nose as I skimmed the paragraph. My head was throbbing from a headache I had gotten when my roommate came crashing in drunk. Now, she laid limp on her bed snoring. My phone began to buss on my desk and I grinned as I picked it up.

"Hey Elena," Damon said with a hint of a smile in his tone.

"Hey," I responded as I placed my glasses down on the desk and tapped my pencil on the wood.

"How's it going so far?" he said. I took a long sigh to try and gather my actions into a vague sentence.

"Tiring," I chuckled. It had spent many nights at this desk doing homework as I had been at this moment. "Very tiring."

"It sounds fun," he said. Damon called me about 1 every few weeks to get a low-down on how everything was going. It comforted me. Caroline would call me as much as she could but she was busy with Nik lately. They had moved in with each other and she was getting things settled in the house. She was also purposed to by him. You can guess how control freaky she'd getting. Her phone calls were short but sweet. She'd tell me how everything was going and I'd tell her the same as usual. There were times when I'd hear Nik call from the background and that was usually the end of our conversation. With Damon, though, was different. He's wring everything out of me and I'd feel nice and empty by the end of the convo. I used the word empty because I'd keep everything bottled up until he'd call.

"Oh, you have no idea," I said. I dropped my pencil and reclined in my seat. "How is everything down there?"

"Good, good." He said. "Jeremy is going good at the shop and Caroline is a bit stressed with everything going on. I've been pretty busy lately. So the house doesn't seem that lonely."

I had forgotten Stefan moved in with Caroline and Nik. Damon told me he didn't want to, but Caroline thought it'd be good for him. I hadn't talked to Stefan since the night of the carnival. At first, the pain was fresh. But it started to fade and once I got to New York, it was masked by the homework I had to do. But when Damon called, the fake Band-Aid called homework was ripped off. But it didn't hurt that bad anymore. I'd just get some flashbacks. Sometimes, I'd ask Damon how he was doing and he'd answer honestly. Stefan was a bachelor. He owned a successful shop and lived with his friend. He really had nothing to worry about.

"Well that's good," I said. I could tell Damon wasn't saying something he wanted to, so I stayed quiet until he spoke up.

"So are you coming down for Christmas?" Damon sighed. I had completely forgot to tell him I wouldn't be able to make it. School was getting hectic and I needed to be engaged in it.

"Shit, I didn't tell you. I can't make it," I said. I heard him sigh and guilty filled me. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Elena. I understand. Just like you didn't tell me about how your family was going down there for Thanksgiving, right?"

"Damon," I began. He cut me off though.

"No, Elena. It's fine. I get it." he was annoyed, but I didn't know what to say.

I could feel the conversation coming to an end when Damon took a long drawn out exhale.

"Well, I'm sure your homework is waiting for you. I'll call you later, okay?" I hummed accepting his offer to call me, and then that call went flat. Before I could think, I dove back into my homework.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

I sat lazily on the recliner and tipped back the beer in my hand. Caroline walked in and put her bag on the table and smiled at me. I looked back and raised my eyebrow.

"Yes?" I said putting my bear in the wooden table. She quickly picked up my beer and put a coaster under it. I rolled my eyes and she smiled.

"We sent out the engagement party invitations. It's a surprise and you know because we aren't sending on to ourselves. Don't tell anyone," she said brightly.

"Wait, isn't the bride supposed to be the one who doesn't know?" I laughed. She waved her hand and sat down.

"If it's going to be perfect, I need to plan it," she was right. It was her way or the highway. I looked back at the TV thinking the conversation was over.

It wasn't.

"I sent one to Elena," she tried to make eye contact with me but I kept my eyes glued to the table. Hearing her name made me wince. I kept a neutral face and nodded slightly grabbing the beer again.

Tonight was a get drunk night.

"Okay?" I questioned. It didn't affect me. She had been gone for 5 months. I hadn't talked to her in 6. I'm sure her city life was making her the happy I couldn't. But if I let myself think about it, I would start to hurt. So instead, I smiled at Caroline and changed the subject.

"What are we having for diner?" Caroline scoffed at me and turned to Nik who had his hands in his pockets and his mouth shut. "I'm up for some pizza." Pizza sounded good. Like really good. And I needed to stop thinking of Elena. The way she just left me… again. And now I'd be seeing her. God knows when. The worst part was I was best man and Elena was Maid of Honor. I tried to get Bonnie to reason with Caroline about getting to be it, but Bonnie respected the choice. Damn it.

XXXXXXXX

"Did you get anything in the mail?" Damon was working on a car as I asked him. He looked up an nodded.

"They are already getting married?" Damon wiped his face of sweat. The shop had been hot. Damon didn't believe in being cold. He hated snow.

"Yup," I nodded. I knew him and Elena talked all the time. Did it bother me? Yes! She expects me to call her? She better not because I'm not going to. I'm sure she doesn't even think of me. If it wasn't for Caroline, I wouldn't be either. Damn you Caroline.

"So you are the Best Man?" he said as he fiddled with something in the car. I nodded.

"You're the usher," I said. If it was supposed to be a surprise, I would deny I said anything. He grinned.

"Elena's the Maid of Honor," It didn't sound like a question so I didn't respond. "She said she wasn't coming down for Christmas."

"Well, Caroline will flip shit if she doesn't come," I laughed. Damon just shook his head.

"I'm going to have to tell her.." Damon trailed off. A part of me hoped Elena would turn her rage toward him. Then another part of wanted her to come completely pissed off. I wanted to see her mad. Is that bad of me? Probably. Did I care?

Nope.

She was insensitive to me. Why not be the same back? Oh yeah…

I love her.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I was really hoping I wouldn't have to be in Oak Hill for Christmas. Yet, I was in front of my house once again for my arrival. I told my mom that if she were to throw a party, I'd leave. So as a fair warning, she told me she invited a few people over. Caroline's car was in the drive way followed by Damon's. I was hoping it was only them.

"ELENA!" Caroline jumped into my arms and knocked my glasses off my face. It was 10 at night and I wore a sweater and sweatpants. Damon stood from his chair and walked over to me. He practically peeled Caroline off of me and gave me a gentle hug. Jeremy was at my feet picking up the bags about to take them to my room when Caroline stopped him.

"No, Jer. She's not staying here. I insisted she stay with me for the next 2 weeks and help me plan for the wedding." I gave her a cold gaze but she just smiled.

"No, it's fine," I said through my teeth. Did she think I forgot about Stefan? because I didn't I didn't at all. I also knew he wasn't hear.

I mentally was relived and upset.

"You're right. It is fine. So you'll be staying with me. I have the engagement planned out. We are hoping the wedding will be in April. So don't make any plans." She tapped me on the nose and I stood there. Damon gave me apologetic look. I hope she knew that I would not be sleeping in the same roof as Stefan fucking Salvatore. I... I wouldn't have it.

* * *

"You'll be sleeping on our guest room," Caroline pointed down the hall. I thought she lived in an apartment. Not a house.

"Caroline," I started.

"Oh, stop. Stefan sleeps in the basement. A different floor. Me and Klaus sleep up stairs," she started ot give me a tour when I stopped her.

"I can't do this," I said. I regretted coming down already. I knew Stefan and Klaus were out. I wondered if Stefan knew this was happening. I wonder if he egged it on.

That dick.

"Oh my god, yes you can!" Caroline picked up my bags and brought them to my new room. I held my head. I was getting headaches too frequently. "You can do it for me. Now go get yourself cleaned up. You smell like a plane."

"Why?" I said as I fell on the bed.

"Because. We are having dinner tonight. All of us," Caroline said turning toward the door. My stomach became weak. I couldn't do this. I needed to go.

"Caroline," I began.

"No, Elena. I don't care if you guys hate each other. You're going to suck it up because this is my wedding and it won't be ruined because you and Stefan haven't have closure!"

"Yes we have," I turned embarrassed.

"Good," she huffed. "Because he'll be here soon."

Oh shit... I needed Excedrin .

**Stefan POV**

Nik frequently looked down at his phone as we sat at the bar.

"What's up?" I said at him. He shook his head and gave a small smile.

"Oh, it's nothing. Caroline just scares me. The party is in 3 days and everything is crazy. Especially her," he didn't look me in the eyes, so I knew he was lying. I let it slip, though and changed the subject.

"So, who should I bring to the party? That chick Kellie hasn't stopped calling me. I think I should invite her over tonight. If ya' no what I mean," I chuckled but he didn't.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Caroline wants to discuss everything and she's making dinner tonight. No whores tonight," Nik looked everywhere but my face.

Something was up.

"You look worried," I said laughing. He gave a weak laugh back. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said. His phone bussed in his hand and he quickly picked it up. After a few seconds, he excused himself and walked out of the bar to talk. It wasn't that loud, but I had my eyes on the bartender. She was hot. Nice tight body and long blonde hair. Maybe too much makeup for my liking, but god knows what was under it all. I winked at her and strode to me flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

She didn't do it as well as Elena.

Shit, not again.

"See something you like?" she smirked. My small buzz I had going on pushed me closer to her.

"Maybe," I whispered deeply. She laughed. I think she was trying to make it look sexy but it wasn't. I disregarded her fake laugh, and raised an eye brow.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it you you," she backed up. Wow. What a nice rack.

"Well, I'll have-" I began to say until a hand grabbed my arm. Nik pardoned himself for interrupting and turned to me.

"Sorry, ma'am. We need to go. Caroline finished dinner." Nik began to walk away and I dully followed stumbling a few times. I wasn't drunk, just in a rush. When we got out of the bar, I had forgotten how good clean air tasted.

"Dude?" I said to him. He ignored me and got in to car. I followed instinctively.

When we pulled into the drive way, Nik's breathing got heavy. I looked over at him and laughed.

"You're that scared of her?" I walked to the door and Nik walked behind me. I chuckled when he didn't answer. He looked like he was going to throw up. I opened the door still looking behind me. "Nik you need to loosen up-"

I turned toward my kitchen and t wasn't Caroline standing in front of me. Caroline wouldn't make my mouth drop open. Caroline wouldn't have made this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. Caroline wouldn't make my heart stop or knees buckle. Caroline wouldn't fill me with all kinds of rage and disappointment and regret.

But Elena would.

* * *

**GIVE ME REQUESTS ON WHAT TO DO! Hope you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Elena's POV**

"So," Caroline said as she poked at the peas in her plate. I hadn't taken my eyes off of the meatloaf in front of me. Stefan was just across the table. I wasn't going to risk eye contact. His face when he saw me kept repeating in my head. It looked like someone had knocked him out. I had the same feeling. It was soon noticed that Caroline's attempt to break the awkward in the room had gone awry and just made everything more complicated. I shifted my eyes to hers, avoiding any Stefan in the midst.

"So how did he purpose?" I said smiling at Caroline. I could hear Stefan's harsh laugh, but I ignored it.

"Well," Caroline began, giving Stefan a punitive look. "We were on the beach…"

"He purposed on a beach?" I smiled wide. "That's so romantic. I've always wanted to be purposed on a beach!"

"There are no beaches in New York, Elena," Stefan said harshly. I flicked my eyes to him and gave him a cold stare.

"There aren't any in Tennessee, Stefan," I said turning back to Caroline. "He brought her to one I'm guessing."

Stefan laughed, and I had an urge to punch him in the face. Why was he being so cynical. He was 21 years old. He could get over himself.

"Going on," Caroline said. "Yes. He brought me to a beach,"

"And I told her I loved her," Klaus smiled, grabbing her hand.

"And the next thing you know," Caroline's eyes became watery. "He was purposing!"

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!" I squeezed Caroline's hand and she gave me a smile.

"Well isn't this a love feast," Stefan said standing. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Nik gave Stefan a head bob, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He's such a drama queen," she whispered. I giggled. "He didn't know you were coming."

"Really?" I laughed sarcastically "I knew this wasn't a good idea Care. But I'm going to pull threw because I see the way you guys look at each other. And I know it's real."

"How do you know?" Caroline smiled. I took a deep breath before admitting it to myself.

"Because it's the way Stefan and I looked at each other," I gave a weak smile and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Love you guys."

"Love you too," Caroline smiled.

And as I walked out, I could hear Nik say.

"Stefan said the same thing," and my stomach turned with guilt.

XXXXXXXX

I woke up and found myself emerged in the blankets. I could have sworn I heard Caroline yelling to someone, and I was guessing it was threw her phone. After glancing at the clock that read 8:30 am, I knew Klaus and Stefan were probably at work. So, I got up and made my way to Caroline. The house was beautiful, It was. I didn't believe it was rented for a second. The basement was finished, I observed after doing my laundry yesterday. Her upstairs bathroom was exceptional. This, to me, would be a house I'd live in forever. But I knew this was a "first" house for Care and Nik. Nik worked his butt off at the shop and worked part time when he could at the Grill. Caroline was beginning a small company where she plans weddings, birthdays, exedra. Something she mastered.

I walked into her kitchen were she sat with her hand on her head and her other hand holding her phone to her ear. Her hair was in a messy bun and she held a pen in her hand with papers scattered on the table and a mug of coffee.

Oh, coffee.

"No, I said lilacs! Not lavender. Do you know what could happen if we put lavender in the wedding?! Everything will be thrown off, and there goes the perfect wedding. Seriously?! They put you in charge…No you listen. I am going to have the best wedding and flowers aren't going to ruin it. I'm not taking no for an answer. Thank you, and have a great day." Caroline hit the end button put the phone down on the table with a small smack.

"Good morning," I giggled while I made my way to the coffee maker. Caroline gave a loud sigh before smiling back.

"Morning," she said. "How did you sleep?"

"Great. That bed is made with angle feathers, I swear," I laughed as I poured the coffee in my cup.

"Nik and Stefan should be back soon with breakfast," Caroline said looking back down at the papers in front of her. I sat at the table and held onto the coffee for warmth.

"Don't they have work?" I said taking a sip from my mug.

"Nah. They asked for the next few days off. Nik can help me with the wedding, Stefan can do his "best man duties" Caroline laughed.

"Well, what do I have to do?" I asked smiling. Caroline chuckled and looked at me.

"You can keep my company. And help me arrange everything," she paused briefly, then added "Like with decorations. And the guest list."

"I suck at that stuff, and you know that," I chuckled.

"I know," she shuffled papers around and then looked up at me. "Then keep me company."

"Of course," I smiled and took a long sip of coffee. "So is Bonnie going to be a bridesmaid?"

"Are you joking?" Caroline passed me and list titled "Wedding Party." "Read it. It shows who walks with who. Tell me if you think it's a good idea."

I skimmed through the list. I hated seeing me and Stefan had to walk down the aisle together. And we had to dance together too. Bonnie would be with Jeremy. A small shiver went through my body. Matt and Rebekah, obviously. Elijah was on the list, but he was partner less.

"Caroline, you forgot about Elijah," I said pointing to his name.

"Oh, right…" she trailed off and I looked at her.

"What?"

"We are debating if Katherine can be in the wedding," Caroline never looked straight at me.

"Uh….what?" I said. She couldn't be serious…. She hated Katherine. Not more than me, but close.

"Her and Elijah…"

"Caroline, you have to be kidding! Klaus hates her. He is definitely not going to want this," as I spoke, Klaus walked into the house with bags of food and Stefan held the drinks.

"What won't I like?" Klaus said with his accent.

"Katherine. In your wedding," I heard a snicker from Stefan and I scowled at him. "Shut up."

"I don't approve of it," Klaus said kissing Caroline on the head.

" I do. She's a good person," Stefan grinned as he sat at the head of the table.

"Yeah except her rude comments, nasty looks, manipulative personality, slutty appearance… Wait where was I going with this?" Caroline laughed a little, but Stefan never looked away from me.

"Well maybe if you were nice to her," Stefan began.

I cut him off "Well maybe if she wasn't a slut."

"She wasn't a slut. She wanted things she didn't have. That doesn't make her a slut, does it?"

"She gets into other people's business," I started.

"She does it to show them what's right in front of them,"

"Oh really? Like what, Stefan?"

He shrugged. "She did help us realize we weren't meant for each other anymore."

Ouch.

"Well then I guess I have something to thank her for," I spat. Stefan stared at me with no emotion on his face. "Stefan.." I felt more guilt.

"Save it," he said standing. "I have to go." He walked out of the room and slammed the door on the way out. I glanced over at Caroline who looked like she saw a ghost.

"Elena," she started, but I felt the burning in my eyes.

"I have to do laundry," I said as I stood up. I quickly rushed to my room, feeling the tears stream down my face.

XXXXXX

"I'm so glad you called. I felt like we were growing apart," Bonnie said through the phone.

"I know. I couldn't help but feel the same. So would you like to meet up for lunch?" I hesitated.

"You're joking. I'll be down at Dal's in 15. Meet me there?" She said. I heard her grabbing keys and I smiled.

"I'll see you there, Bon."

"Love you," she said.

"I love you too," I smiled.

XXXX

Bells rang on top of the door of Dal's and Bonnie smiled at me. I stood and gave her a hug. I just wanted to be in her arms and cry. My best crying happened in her arms. It was like we hadn't talked in ages.

"God, it's like it's been years!" she said as she sat down. "How are you? How's school? How's Caroline's?"

"School's good. I'm fine. Caroline's house is, well, it's crazy. With Stefan, and me. And the wedding. Bonnie, you are much more fit to be Bridesmaid. Please, tell Caroline you need to be it," Bonnie shook her head smiling.

"Elena, trust me. You've been here for all of us. Damon, Caroline, Rebekah, even Vicki. Even though Matt kicked her out. I'd pick you for my bridesmaid. In a heartbeat,"

"It warms my heart for you to say that, Bon," I smiled at her, and she could see hurt in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" she said, holding my hand.

"Define okay…" I said weakly. She gave me a look that made me open up. "Bonnie, it's so hard. Stefan hates me. I hate me. Damon is… he's pissed at me for leaving again.. I just.."

"Stefan doesn't hate you. Trust me. Every time he sees me, he asks if I've talked to you. Elena, you being gone.. It's hard for all of us. You were our glue. But you upgraded. And some of us haven't moved on fully,"

"Like Stefan and Damon?" I chuckled.

"They were your bestfriends, Elena. If you weren't with one of them, you were either sick, or… well, that's it. You were always with them. Damon. He's been good. He misses you, but it's Stefan. You know how they are. If one's hurt, the other is too. Damon is trying to get Stefan's mind off you. In the best way I can put that, too. Damon feels his pain,"

I sighed. "I miss you all so much. It's hard for me too. I mean, this morning Stefan and I went at each others throats. It just sucks how much we've changed."

"Elena," Bonnie looked at me. "You and Stefan can change in a million ways. But you guys have chemistry. No matter how mixed up and knotted you guys lives get, there will always be the way you two look at each other. Always. You guys love each other. Whether you like it or not, that will never change."

"But Bonnie,"

"No buts. I can guarantee that no matter how into your life you get, you'll always come home and see Stefan and it will be like old times. You can be married with kids to another man, and see Stefan and get butterflies."

I rolled my eyes trying to convince Bonnie I didn't believe it. When really, the thought of being married to someone other than Stefan made me ache.

And I didn't know why.

* * *

**I really want to start getting Bonnie into this because I feel like she was left out a lot. Anyways, HOPE YOU ENJOYED! For those of you who read FD, I'm working on it. I have alittle bit of writers block/:**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

"Tomorrow is the engagement party, Elena. We need to get the Maid of Honor something fantastic to wear! And I have to approve," Caroline rushed grabbing her keys off the table and grabbing my hand. "And don't try to say no."

"Why would I ever say no to you?" I said, letting her pull me. I heard a small laugh from Klaus and I turned to him. "Wish me luck."

"I wish you all the luck in the world," he laughed as he picked up his beer bottle. Stefan never glanced at me. He kept his eyes glued on the television.

Once we got out of the house, Caroline beeped her car to unlock it and smiled at me. "What color are you thinkin?"

"Why should I think when you can do it for me," I scoffed. She ignored me and went on.

"I think a purple would be good. It would really bring out your eyes," I nodded along with her, pretending to listen. "I'm going to pick up Bonnie and Rebekah. They want to judge your dress."

"Awesome," I rolled my eyes. "Now everyone can see my horrible sense in style."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline laughed. She looked over at me, and I returned the stare. "I thought I was going to think for you."

"Oh right," I giggled. "You're my brain when it comes to clothing."

"Fuck yeah," she smiled. "Who picked out your prom dress? Me. Who picked out your Midsummer dresses? Oh yeah, me."

"I get it," I laughed.

"And who's gunna pick out your wedding dress when the time comes?" She said, tapping her steering wheel.

"You," I laughed.

"Yup. We'd need a color scheme… something that you and Ste-" Caroline paused and I looked over at her.

"Me and who?" I said, my eyes never leaving her. She avoided my stare as she looked in all the mirrors she could to be occupied.

"I'm so sorry. It's kinda of a… a natural thing. I don't know. Sorry. I'm so stupid. Can we- can we just forget I even said anything?" Caroline rambled.

"Yeah," I paused awkwardly.

"Elena, I'm sorry. It's just, it's always been you two. Every time we'd imagine your wedding, it'd be…. It'd be Stefan. I know, I'm stupid-"

"No Care," I said shaking my head. "I get it."

"So," she began awkwardly. "Shall we go and get Bonnie?" I couldn't help but smiled at the thought that we'd be hanging out again like old times.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"No. Ew.I hate that color of green," Caroline shook her head and sighed. When I looked at my reflection, I could see Bonnie laughing little.

"Well what do you want me to do? You pick out a dress." I said, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Okay. Give me like 3 minutes," With that, Caroline stood up and turned. The sales woman hurried after her.

"The dress isn't _that_ bad," Bonnie stood to get a better look at me. "I mean minus the ruffles, and the puffed shoulder," she let out a small laughed and I turned to face her.

"I get it. Minus the whole fucking thing." I said, not helping that I laughed with her. She gave a nod, and I turned toward her. "I'm so nervous."

"Why?" Bonnie went behind me and unzipped the back.

"I have to say a speech… What am I gonna say?" I had been staring at a blank piece of paper the past 2 nights wondering what in the hell to put on it.

"Don't think about it, Lena. Just write. You always did your best writing like that," Bonnie winked at me just as Caroline walked in with 5 dresses. Caroline smiled as I gave her a horrified look.

"Oh no," I shook my head.

"Oh yes!" she smiled. "Here, try this first," she handed me the pink one with sparkles and I have her a look.

"Caroline…"

"No. March young lady! I bet it looks better on!" she yelled as I walked into the changing room.

Well, I'm glad to say that she was wrong. I looked like a peep. The black one was too short, yellow was too bright, and the orange one…well… Caroline hates orange. Red was last, and when I walked out, I couldn't tell if the reaction was good or bad.

I stood on the pedestal, not looking at myself, but the looks Bonnie and Caroline gave me.

"Is it bad?" I asked, holding my arms out to help them see it better.

"Look for yourself," the sales woman said. As I turned, the thin silk fabric glided in the air near my shoulder. A small belt that didn't end nor start wrapped around my waist making my look like an hour glass. A diamond design was at my right hip, and the dress fell elegantly down my legs. Caroline looked at me through the mirror and I smiled.

"This is the one," I said, feeling confident. Caroline nodded, and clapped.

"This is so perfect. Bonnie has one, I have one, and you have one. We all are going to look amazing!"

"I don't wanna take away your spotlight," Bonnie winked at Caroline.

Caroline gave a laugh and looked over at Elena. "A lot of people will be turning head at you two. I'm a taken girl. But you two are single,"

"Well…" Bonnie trailed off. I snapped my head at her and she smiled. "Me and Jer are getting serious."

As much as I thought I should have, I smiled at the thought of them. Jeremy would treat Bonnie right, and Bonnie was perfect for Jeremy. I walked over and gave her a hug. She looked back at me, smiling too.

"That's amazing, Bon," I said. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks' Elena," she said. She took a deep breath and looked at me with Caroline.

"So that leaves you," Caroline smiled.

"Leave's me for what?" I laughed.

"The only single one. The one who can flirt with anyone she wants. Lucky girl," Bonnie smiled.

"Everyone's eyes will be on you, 'Lena," Caroline clapped.

"Oh gosh, I hope not," I laughed, looking back at myself. Recently, I hadn't looked in the mirror and felt beautiful. But in that moment, I felt pretty.

And I liked it.

XXXXX

**Stefan's POV**

"I look sexy in a suit," Nik laughed at me through the mirror. I turned to see the back and nodded. "You honestly have the best Best Man. I mean look at me. Girls won't even believe I'm a bachelor…"

"Woah now," Nik said. "This is an engagement party Stefan. Not a "find-any-girl-you-like party." I know it's tempting but you'll have to deal. Caroline will be very mad if your one nighter is with her cousin Sally,"

"She has a cousin?" I turned to Nik who gave me a look and I put my hands up. "I'm joking man. I'll save it for the actual wedding."

Nik rolled his eyes, unimpressed with my sarcasm. "Listen, Stefan. If you become the man whore you are, it will only lead Caroline into a hysterical stage talking about how her wedding is going to be a disaster and how she can't do it and I'll have to hear it. If you want to hook up with a girl, then fine Stefan. Do what you will to the female population but keep out of Caroline's family, and leave your woman business to yourself."

"I miss when you were single," I laughed, hoping down off the mini stage I was on. Nik looked back at me, but couldn't hide a smile. "You remember, don't you? You used to have girls waiting on your hand and foot."

"Those were good days," Nik said, remembering the past. He looked back to me and shook his head. "But Caroline is more than just a girl."

"Obviously. You're marrying her. I hope she's more than just a girl," I began taking off my jacket and Nik went on.

"Right when I saw her, Stef. I knew she was the one. That moment I laid my eyes on her. It was like an instant attraction. It was hard, of course at the time. She was with Tyler. She loved him. But I knew I could wait for her. Because I knew one ay I was going to make her mine," Nik had a look in his eyes as he spoke. "And I did."

"I get it, Romeo," I laughed, trying to change the conversation to something I was comfortable with.

"No, you don't," he laughed giving a cheeky smile. "It's like every time I look at Caroline, man, it bring's a new feeling to me. Like every time I see her it's like the first time."

"Even when she wakes up? Have you smelt her morning breath dude? That can kill someone-"

"Even then mate," he sat back down in the chair and I sat next to him. "Especially then. Because it shows that she doesn't care. It shows that she's comfortable around me. And I feel important when she looks at me. Like all my dreams can come true if I could just stand by her side through it all. That's what we're doing. Me and Caroline are following our dreams in this big world and this marriage sets it in stone. Because there is no one else on this damn planet that could help me reach my dreams other than Caroline. Finding that one person that's so special to you is a beautiful thing, friend."

I brushed my fingertip along the tip of my wine glass, spacing off into another dimension. Tomorrow was the engagement party and I could help but think of Elena. She would be there, talking to all of her friends and laughing and not caring about me. Why shouldn't I do the same?

"We better get going," I said to Nik looking at my watch. It's almost time for the group dinner.

"Ah yes," Nik looked behind him at the clock on the wall. "That we should. Let's get to it then, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXX

"Nik where's my tie?" I yelled from my basement room. I heard Nik open the door to the dryer. I walked out with no shirt on to find Elena piling her laundry in a basket. She turned and quickly looked away.

"Nik left early with Caroline to start getting things set up. Why are you still not ready?" she wouldn't turn around which made me laugh. I walked over to her reaching in my basket of clothes.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me Elena. Worry about yourself. You're good at that," I picked up my tie and turned around. I heard her let out a sigh and I couldn't help the smile forming.

"You don't have to be a dick, Stefan," she finally said.

"You're right," I turned around and faced her. "I don't have to be a dick. But I guess that's just who I am."

She looked at me for another second then turned and walked up the stairs. A few minutes later I heard the door slam and a car start then drive away. I was already going to be late for the dinner. Maybe a quick stop at the bar wouldn't hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the restaurant I could see Caroline sitting next to Nik, holding his hand tightly. Across from Nik was an empty seat and I guessed it was mine. When Nik saw me walk in, he smiled and motioned me over. Caroline was laughing at something her mother had said with Bonnie laughing along. Elena's laugh stuck out the most, over all laughs. It rang in my head like an annoying bell.

"You finally made it, I see," Caroline remarked as I approached her. She stood and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't give me sass. I needed to look good," When I sat in my seat next to Bonnie I couldn't help but notice Elena's seat was empty. When I glanced down the table, I saw her. She was sitting next to Damon who was saying something that made her laugh. I couldn't help but scowl. When her eyes met mine, I gave her a witty smile. She didn't like that. She went back to talking to Damon.

"So," I said getting my mind off of her. "What do they have for food here?"

"Well since you're a little off schedule, I'll get the waiter," Caroline looked down at her wrist adjusting her bracelet. She then raised her arm and the waiter came over smiling. "Here's the best man. He'll like to order now."

"Of course," the kid said and he looked over at me. "What would you like?"

"I'll get Steak and fries. Salt on the side and-" I began but someone cut me off.

"And Medium rare with the steak. He like it warm and pink inside." Elena sat down next to me and smiled up at the waiter. I just looked at her, not knowing if I was impressed or annoyed. The waiter walked way and my eyes remained on Elena.

"Well," I said raising an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you came away from your hiding spot down there with Damon."

"Yeah I did," she smiled, not looking at me. Caroline sighed loud and took a sip from her wine. Alcohol sounded good.

"Maybe you should hide better next time," I said not looking at her but at Bonnie. "Wanna pass me that wine right there? Yeah that one. Thanks." I poured my cup feeling Elena's eyes on me and I gave Nik a wide smiles. "Cheer's to love."

"Stefan, can we talk for a moment?" Elena said, pushing her chair back. I looked up her while I took a large gulp of the red wine.

"No. Let's enjoy the party," I said looking around. She gave me a look.

"Now, please," she said turning. I looked at Nik and smiled.

"This is going to be good," I laughed. Caroline pretended to ignore me.

When I walked outside Elena was already standing there with her arms folded. I knew that stance. And since I was just a little drunk, I already knew this conversation wouldn't be a fun one. She turned around and her eyes were balls of fury.

"I'm sick of this Stefan," she said, looking down at her feet.

"Here we go," I tilted my head back.

"Yeah. Here we go Stefan. I'm sick of you being a douche bag,"

"Save it Elena," I said turning back to the door when she grabbed me hard on the arm. I slowly turned and faced her.

"Listen to me, and listen good Stefan. This isn't about me and it isn't about you. This is about Caroline and Nik. The bride and the groom. Not us. Go ahead. Hate me. I really don't give a fuck. But can you at least suck it up and be a man. Stop making this all about you. Us fighting constantly, yelling, bickering. It's getting us nowhere. All you need to do is suck it up until the engagement party is over."

"Why should I?" I questioned.

"Because our friends are getting married, Stefan! That's why! Because they are happy together and us fighting is going to ruin it. All you need to do is ignore me for the next day and I'll be out of your hair. I'll be back in New York before you know it. Be with girls, flirt all you want. Just stop with the wise ass remarks and stupid comments."

I didn't look at Elena, knowing she was right. She sighed again.

"I didn't want us to be like this," she began, but I turned before she went on. "I mean it!"

"Oh do you now? You didn't mean to leave. You know what? I don't want to hear it. You go on living your life and I'll live mine. Alright? Then when tomorrow night it over we can forget about each other. That is what you want isn't it?"

When I turned, Elena was wiping a stray tear from her cheek and I turned away quickly. She pushed pass me back into the restaurant. I was left there for a moment.

"Fuck," I whispered to myself. I kicked the wall and stood there for a moment before I went back in.


End file.
